Child of Silver: The Complete Trilogy
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: Artemis becomes the mother of the reincarnated Orion, the only man she ever loved.  Read as he fights monsters to regain the memories of his past, and prove himself worthy of loving the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt.  The complete trilogy
1. Chapter 1: 1960s

****

I do not own any of the real people mentioned in the story, nor the Percy Jackson series

* * *

Child of Silver

**Part One: **

**The Sun will not harm you, Nor the Moon by Night**

"We choose to go to the moon. We choose to go to the moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard, because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one which we intend to win, and the others, too." A voice echoed from a distance.

"Its a shame." Aphrodite sighed. She knew what was going to happen, but she could do nothing at all to stop it.

"Artemis!" she screamed, as the Huntress appeared next to her. "What in Hades do you think you're doing. Why is your son saying stuff like that?"

"Wait a minute honey, it not me, its the mortals. Zeus thinks its a good idea too, so you'll just have to deal with it."

"But the moon's my territory, just as Venus is yours. You wouldn't want mortals messing about on the sun, would you? In fact, already decided to ruin Venus as a precautionary measure, and you have Ares is on the fence about the whole thing."

"Tell you what honey, I'll let you pick who gets to go to the moon, on some conditions. But first you have to swear on the Styx, you'll do it." she told her.

"What conditions?" she asked.

"I won't tell you until you swear on the Styx."

Artemis thought about it, by swearing on the Styx, she would have to do whatever Aphrodite said, if she wanted to have any say, but if she didn't, any type of mortal would be allowed on her sacred territory. Zeus was going allow them anyway. She could either have a say in it or not.

"Okay, but please, be gentle. I swear on the Styx to Aphrodite's conditions." Thunder boomed off in the distance.

Aphrodite smiled. "Okay. The first condition is that you have to pick men that are the sons of former Hunters of yours."

"What!" Artemis yelled. "Those Hunters betrayed my trust, and had sons. Why would I let one of their sons into my sacred territory?"

Aphrodite's smiled widened. She continued. "The second condition is that there has to be at least one of my children to accompany them. No before you get mad, it doesn't matter if they walk on the moon, but they have to be included in the mission."

"Fine. What's the third condition?"

Aphrodite braced herself. Artemis was going to be furious, with a capital F. Luckily, she had already swore on the Styx. "You have to have a kid."

"No." Thunder boomed louder, it was much closer. "Okay, Okay." It was never good to break an oath sworn on the Styx.

"That's it. I've had enough. You know what's wrong with you, and your whole virgin goddess act?" Apollo said furiuously. "You're chicken. You're afraid to stick out your neck and say 'Okay, life's a fact.' People do fall in love. People do belong to each other, because that's they only chance anyone's got for real happiness. You call yourself a 'free spirit and wild'. You're just terrified that someone's going to come along and stick you in a cage."

Artemis was speechless.

"Maybe its time to realize, that you're already in that cage. You built it yourself, and it not bounded by bars, it's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into your self."

Artemis burst into silvery flames that danced across her body. "I would kill you, but you had me swear on the Styx. Forget about the present I was going to get you for your birthday."

She disappeared and Aphrodite went back to listening to the assembly._ It wouldn't have been a great birthday present anyway_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Edited version. replaced Apollo with Aphrodite. Should make a little more sense and in-character**


	2. Chapter 2: Son of a Moon

**Chapter 2: Son of a Moon**

Artemis knew the first man she was going to pick. It was the right choice.

"It's nice to see you again, Aunt Moon"

Artemis smiled. To Buzz, she was just a well-loved Aunt. His mother had been her top lieutenant in her Hunters, before like many of them, the grew up and fell in love. She had been the best, the closest thing she had yet had to a daughter.

"Its nice to talk to you again as well, Buzz How's your mother?"

"She's good." Buzz replied.

"Does she still look up at the moon at night?"

Buzz nodded.

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

_Not surprising_, Artemis thought, _given who his mother was_.

The phone rang. That was one good thing about not having children. They didn't have to worry about using mortal means of communication. It nearly always attracted monsters.

She already knew who it was. It was Deke Slayton. He was going to ask Buzz if he wanted to be an astronaut.

"Say yes." she told him.

"Yes Deke, I will. Thank you for calling."

"It was nice talking to you Buzz, but I have some business I have to attend to. Tell your mother I said hello."

Out of sight, Artemis disappeared and readied the moon for its nightly circuit.

If nothing went wrong, Buzz Aldrin would be the first man on the moon.

**April 12, 1970**

It felt so good to be loved again. All across the world, people looked up at the moon with a sense of deep reverence and pride.

She looked at the tiny capsule coming closer to her territory, and her smile faded.

It was infuriating. Aphrodite had pulled one of her little tricks again, almost like back in Troy. Not only did they name the missions after her brother, but now there two of her unclaimed sons on board.

She appeared in front of her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing."

"What!"

"Don't give me 'What!', you arranged to have one on your sons put on the moon. And this is even after you got them to name the mission after my brother, Apollo. O, the irony. Naming a mission to the moon after the god of the sun."

Aphrodite was speechless. Honestly she had no clue what Artemis was talking about.

"Well, guess what brother, I won't have it. I don't want to do it, but as per the terms of our deal, they aren't going to land on the moon. I _**forbid**_ it. None of them are going to get hurt, but they are not allowed on the moon."

Off in the distance thunder boomed. A decree had been spoken by a goddess.

Just as quickly as Artemis appeared, she disappeared again.

* * *

**A/N: the depicted historical event, _probably did not happen_**

**_Buzz Aldrin's mother's surname is actually Moon, he eventually married an Archer_**

**_suspicious enough to have Artemis pick Buzz over Neil Armstrong as the first man on the moon_**

**_(a lot of former Hunters like Ohio)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Hades

**[Chapter 3]**

**The Underworld, A few years before the Titan War**

Artemis slowly descended to the fields of Elysium, and to the only man she had ever loved. Orion. She had loved him so much that the first time, when she had killed him, as a result of Apollo's trickery, she had pleaded with Hades to let him live again. The next time, Orion had been killed in Giant's first uprising, killed by Gaia's scorpion.

There was no possible way for Artemis to convince Hades to allow Orion to live even if for one day longer, she had tried. Orion would have to drink from the River Lethe just like the other souls. Still, Orion would be the only man that she had or would ever truly love.

* * *

Orion looked out over the fields of Asphodel and sighed.

"Hello 'Rion" a voice came behind him.

He turned, and even the most glorious Hell became a heaven to him once again.

"Lady Artemis." Orion said, smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you as well." she replied. Formalities, over, the two rushed to each other and embraced.

**(Orion is dead, so technically Artemis is doing some heavy bending of her vows)**

"Orion, Apollo's tricked me into having agreeing to bear a child."

Orion face filled with anger. "What! The nerve, of that guy. If I were alive, I would march out of Hades and kick his shiny golden backside."

Artemis laughed. "I swore on the Styx. I have to do it. But Apollo never said any specifics."

Orion didn't know where Artemis was going with this, but she normally knew what she was doing.

"I want you to be my son." she said. "Orion, all you have to do is drink from the River Lethe. I know you haven't wanted to go anywhere near it, but please do it for me."

"How can you be sure I'll be reborn as your son."

Artemis smiled. "I'll pull a few strings, I am the goddess of childbirth. That way I won't break my vows. I'll still be a virgin, but I will still give birth, and you will be of my blood."

"Arty" Orion asked her, using her old nickname from way back.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you. If I drink from the Lethe, that's what will happen."

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you until the end." She told him, as they both walked to the shores of the River Lethe.

Artemis sat next to him the whole time, as each drink, he became younger, and younger, she remained at his side. Even to the point that he was simply a spirit, like the mist.

Artemis gingerly held her lover's spirit close to her. It was time. She held Orion's spirit closer and closer until she finally enveloped it inside of her. It was completed, she was going to be a mother.

* * *

**a/n: HOPE you enjoyed this chapter,( I combined to two deaths of Orion so it might make more sense) next up... JAMES O'RYAN**


	4. Chapter 4a: Jamie O'Ryan

**[hey guys, check out chapter 1, I added some lines for Apollo]**

[Chapter 4]

Introducing Jamie O'Ryan

Artemis looked at the beautiful baby in her arms, wrapped up in a silvery blanket, as silver as the moon. She didn't want her hunters to find out. At least, not yet.

Within a few moments, she reached the small cabin; a big house on the edge was in complete coverage of the trees. If anyone knew how best to protect her son, it would be her.

She approached the doorsteps. The light coming from the windows provided the only illumination, but the girl did not need it; she could easily see through the dark. She arrived at the foot of the door and was about to knock on it when it swung open, revealing an older girl behind it.

"You sensed me coming?" she asked.

"Yes, I still have not forgot the old ways,"with a smile. "It's been a long time, Lady Artemis."

"Yes, it would seem that way," Artemis answered looking up and down at the girl. She looked like a normal girl in her late teens. Her long blonde hair fell all the way to her waist, and her blue eyes still held the brilliance that they always had. She was still beautiful as well, but she had not changed much from the girl Artemis used to know.

"Please come in," the girl said, moving away from the door frame to allowed the goddess entry. Artemis walked pass her into the house. From outside the house, it did not seem that impressive to her; it was only two stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned but that was it. But on the inside was not what Artemis had expected; the room was large and bright, the south wall had been replaced with glass, revealing behind a small porch that spread to a wide lawn. A staircase dominated the east side of the room; the walls, the high ceiling, the wooden floor and the thick carpets complemented the room well making it look even more impressive. She always had excellent taste.

"You seem to be doing well, all on your own." Artemis's voice broke the short silence.

"Well, it has not been easy, but I manage. Most people call me Samantha now."

"I see."

"I was surprised to hear from you again, my Lady."

Samantha watched the goddess with sad eyes. "I thought that after everything that happened you would never want to see me again..."

Artemis cut her off. "I'm in need of your service Samantha," she said, turning around to face her. "I spared your life, and now I need your help."

"My Lady..."

Artemis cut her off again. "I'm not here to harm you Samantha."

Samantha relaxed. "What do you need from me then, my Lady?" she asked the goddess, who in return remained silent. She looked down. For the first time Samantha noticed the small bundle she was carrying in her arms.

"I need you to look after something for me," she said in a low voice, as if she were afraid someone else might be listening.

Artemis took a step toward Samantha extending her arms to give the bundle to Samantha. She hesitated for a second then took it from her. Samantha carefully proceeded to remove the blanket that was wrapped around the object, only to reveal a sleeping infant inside.

Her eyes opened in shock at the sight of it. "My Lady, is this child yours?" Samantha tentatively asked.

"Yes, Samantha you are holding my very own child."

Samantha could not believe what she just heard. "But my lady have you…?" She was forced to hold the statement she was about to make as Artemis shot her an angry look daring her to finish that sentence.

"I have not broken my oath Samantha. I am a maiden, and I'll always be one."

"But then how did you...?"

"The birth of this child is a long and complicated story," Artemis explained. "Promise me that you will look after him as if he were your very own," Artemis said with a bit of sadness at the very end. "You're the only one I can entrust him to."

Samantha had her eyes glued at the small infant the whole time the goddess had spoken. Then it hit her. Him. She turned to face the goddess " It's a boy."

"Yes," Artemis responded with a sad smile on her face. ?"

Then her expression turned serious "Would you do it?" Samantha kept quiet for a moment. Then she nodded her head at the small goddess who sighed in relief. "Yes my Lady, I'll raise him as if he were my own."

"Thank you."

Artemis turned to look at the glass doors; she noticed the sky beginning to turn different colors. Narrowing her eyes she said, "I have to go now." Then she turned to Samantha and walked to her. She stopped and placed a small kiss on the baby's cheek. Then turned to the door and proceeded to leave.

"My Lady?" Samantha stopped her as she was about to exit the house. "What is his name?"

Without turning Artemis answered, "Its Jamie, Jamie O'Ryan." With that she walked out of the house. Samantha followed her, but by the time she reached the door the goddess was gone. She walked back inside the house and closed the door. She felt the baby staring to move in her arms; she brought it up to her face and whispered to him. "It's ok. Everything is going to be just fine. I will protect you. I promise."

Samantha laid Jamie in the crib that had appeared just as suddenly as the nursery in a vacant room. "Thank you, my lady."

Rocking, the crib, Samantha began to sing an old lullaby. Far away it was echoed by Artemis as well.

"Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end-  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me."

**to be continued**


	5. Chapter 4b: He Aint Nothing but a Hound

**A/N: A reader (cough) suggested that Artemis and Jamie should have more of a conversation, so here it is. **

**Chapter 4 1/2**: **He Ain't Nothing but a Hound Dog**

**Some months later**

Artemis knew that it would only be a matter of time. Silver arrows streaked through the air, instantly killing the immense wolf that had been feasting on a mortal. It was too late. The mortal was dead.

Artemis walked over to the carcass of the wolf and shocked ran through her. It was Samantha! The former hunter that she had given her son to.

Where was he? Artemis worried. She frantically looked around around her. Not daring to picture the boy's fate.

A cry broke forth from under Samantha's body.

"Thank you father," Artemis silently prayed. Her son was alive. She tenderly rolled Samantha's body around, exposing the body of a crying baby.

"It's okay, your mother's here now." Artemis said gently into the baby's ear. She expertly skinned the wolf, "One of Lycaon's" Artemis cursed. Using the fur coat she wrapped her baby boy inside.

"_Momma"_

Artemis read is mind.

He stopped crying. _"There, There. It will all be okay now."_ Artemis thought to his mind. He was still so young. The boy hadn't even been weaned yet.

The scene evaporated into silver as Artemis transported herself back to her Tent.

**Artemis's Tent**

Jamiewas sleeping in her arms. Warmed by both the wolf's fur and the campfire Artemis sat next to inside her tent.

She gently rocked him back and forth, filling his dreams with calming dreams of nature.

It was rudely interupted by her lieutenant Zoe, outside the tent.

"Lady Artemis!" she said loudly.

Artemis looked to Jamie, luckily he was still asleep.

"What is it Zoe?"

"A boy has stumbled into the campsite." She said softly, skillfully hiding Jamie's prescence. We've knocked him unconcious. What do you want to do with him?"

Artemis began to worry for the safety of her son and lover, the reborn Orion, Jamie O'Ryan. If her hunters had found out, what would they think of her?

Artemis thought about her situation. To even her huntress's eyes the moment was too small for them to notice, but by then Artemis had made her decision.

As the goddess lay her son to sleep in a comfortable bed, his body began to fill with fur. His ears and face began to lengthen. He slowly became a hunting hound puppy.

Artemis could help but think that he was cute.

She turned and resolutely strolled out of her tent to deal with the boy intruder.

Maybe this time I'll go lenient and give him Sipriote's punishment.

Unfortunately, no such luck, and one more jackalope was added to the world.

* * *

**Year's Later (after TC)**

Jamie understood why he had to take the shape of a hunting hound. It was easier now that the Huntresses knew. _**No men allowed**__**.**__**Animals welcome.**_

He happily chased down the snow white rabbit and brought it back to Thalia.

"Good Jamie," She said cheerfully scratching behind his ear.

"Jamie!" Artemis called, and he walked inside the tent, transforming back into a boy of about 13 years of age. His mother always looked just about the same age.

Jamie sat down next to the small campfire.

"Jamie. You're old enough, and so I want you to go to camp Half-blood."

The words almost made him sick. He would be away from the Hunters, away from his mom, away from his Artemis.

"But mom..." Jamie whined.

"I know it might be hard. But you'll make plenty of friends. You need to have the opportunity to live a normal childhood. You can't stay a dog forever."

Artemis caught him off guard and put in him a headlock, giving him a nuggie. "Even though you do make a cute one."

"Mom, you're embarrassing."

"No I'm not." she said firmly. "We leave tommorrow night, the moon should pass over the camp sometime around midnight."

He looked up at the sky until his mother's chariot was out of sight, drowned out by the light of the moon. Jamie had never been this alone during the night. Never.

Quickly he strode up the hill, and headed toward camp.


	6. Chapter 5: A Different Type of Love

[Chapter 5: A Different Kind of Love]

Jamie slowly walked over the hill and into camp. He made his way to the big House.

It felt like everybody was staring directly at him, like he was some type of freak. In actuality, nobody was staring at him.

The big House was just that, Big. Walking up to it, even though he was the son of a god, it made him feel incredibly small and insignificant.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." a girl's voice echoed from the attic.

Jamie slowly walked into the house.

Calling it a mansion would have been an understatement. It seemed even bigger on the inside, if such a thing were possible. Next to a cozy little fireplace there was a older man in a wheelchair sleeping. Off on the other side there was someone that looked like he went to a lot of college parties, he was even wearing a toga. The college student either failed to notice, or just simply ignored his entry.

"Hello there." came the same voice from outside. Jamie looked and coming down the stairs was a red haired girl. "My name's Rachel."

"Hi. I'm Jamie."

"So you're the new demigod that all over the Olympian Enquirer. It says that you're the Son of Artemis, but it hard to believe since that thing's nearly as bad as the mortal Enquirer."

"Well, I am the Son of Artemis."

"I'm the Oracle."

The two of them walked outside, and looked out over the camp. Rachel pointed to a cabin nestled off to the side, it was nestled in between small dense group of trees right on the edge of the forest. "That's Cabin Eight. Normally whenever the Hunter's of Artemis are staying at camp they normally stay there."

She pointed to the next cabin over. Sounds of Guitar Hero echoed forth through the window. "That's Apollo's cabin." She then pointed out all the rest of the cabins. Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and the minor gods. Between the cabins and the Big House, there was another cabin.

"What's that one?" Jamie asked.

"That's where the unclaimed children go. Everyone gets claimed by age 13, but if they haven't been claimed yet, they stay in that cabin. They don't normally stay that long though. If a camper arrives to camp, normally if they're younger than 13 they get claimed within a year for the most part."

Rachel led Jamie down toward Cabin Eight. As soon as they started passing cabins, doors opened and curious campers watched him pass. Though, none of them said anything until they got past the Aphrodite cabin.

"Be careful about those kids." Rachel warned.

"It's okay, I have an ace up my sleeve they'll never see coming."

A little girl stumbled out of the cabin sleepily. She couldn;t have been much older than seven or eight. She was clutching a pink teddybear and rubbed her eyes. She

"The other kids want to know if you're really the son of Artemis."

Jamie nodded. He loved kids, just like his mom. It was only when they got older the problems began.

"So your daddy's really special, then."

"Why do you think that?" Jamie waited for a name.

"Mary.."

"Well Mary what do you think?"

"Well, its just that normally the the myths Artemis doesn't really like to get attached. But it must've happened, cause you're here, but that means its really rare. So in a way its special, like True Love."

"So Jamie, do you have anyone special?" One of the Aphrodite kids asked.

His eyes gleamed as he looked up into the sky "There's only one girl I could ever love, had ever loved, will ever love."

There was a moment of silence, but only a moment.

"Oh, that's so sweet." another Aphrodite camper said. "Who is she?"

Jamie just smiled as the two of them walked toward Cabin Eight while the other campers filed back into their cabins, it was getting late.

"Light's out in half-hour. That means you too, Apollo cabin!" Rachel yelled.

"So who is your dad?" she asked.

"Well, its complicated. And I mean really complicated."

"Try me."

"Its Artemis."

"What!"

"Yeah its kinda weird for me too. I'm supposed to be either the second of third reincarnation of the warrior Orion. The only man that Artemis ever truly loved. She couldn't just get him/me out of Tartarus, so he/I drank from the Lethe, and Artemis volunteered to me my mother."

"But... when you get older..."

"I know... I'm confused too. Oedipal complex...I guess." he chuckled.

"Well goodnight Jamie." Rachel said, and then started to walk back up to the Big House.

"G'night!" he called back.


	7. Chapter 6: Child of Silver

**[Please Read and Review]**

**[I do not own PJO]**

[Chapter 6]: Child of Silver

Jamie lay in his bed in Cabin Eight. The scents of pine and other types of trees filled the air as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jamie was standing on an immense gray desert. He was dreaming. Ever since the past month, it had always been the same dream.

Off in the distance, the most beautiful maiden beckoned him forth.

"Jamie" she beckoned. "Come to me."

"Who are you?" he asked. He asked every night. Every night the maiden remained silent. It couldn't have been his mother, Jamie thought. The two looked different.

The maiden only smiled.

"Wake up Jamie!"

Opening his eyes there was a girl only inches away from his face.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled.

The girl jumped off of the bed, laughing.

"Who are you?" He said, a bit frightened.

"I'm Andrea. I'm one of your mom's hunters. She sent me here to check up on you." In fact he was the only one that would go. All the others, even Thalia, wanted nothing to do with him, and Artemis had accepted their decisions.

He went into the bathroom and quickly put on some new clothes. He decided to rewear the shirt, though. It wasn't dirty, at least.

He walked out and Andrea was already changed.

They made their way up to the dining area.

"Chiron gave me the training schedule when I got here around dawn. First up is breakfast, then archery, then a very special hunting game in your honor, after that's dinner, and then free time."

"Sound's good with me. Wait, what kind of hunting game is it?"

"Oh, its just Venatio. Its really fun."

**[Venatio]**

Jamie stood in the middle of a pit. Andrea stood next to him.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, you're the son of Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt. Plus we have plenty of stuff that will heal you up, even though you probably won't need it. After all, its only 20 Elephants."

"That's what I mean, are you crazy? 20 elephants!"

A distant thundering could be heard. The ground shook. Jamie could feel the tremors but couldn't yet see the elephants.

Oh, there they were. "What the hell, those things are not elephants." 20 of the most hairy looking beasts were charging down the open field directing toward him and the Hunter of Artemis.

"What! You thought I meant those puny things you see in zoos. No these are what mortals called wolly mammoths. We call them Calydonian Boars."

And boars they were. As big if not bigger than elephants. They each had two large ivory white tusks. The only different between them and wolly mammoths were they they did not possess the truck.

"Mom, please don't let me die." Jamie silently prayed.

His arm and the blade in it began to glow a brilliant silver. Suddenly all Jamie could focus on was how to best kill the beasts. He focused on the quick kill spots. Brain , from any way possible, Heart, also by any way possible.

Time seemed to slow as he charged forward, gaining momentum. He leapt onto the head of the first Calydonian, and thrust his blade behind its skull. An instant kill.

Cheers issued forth the the campers on the sidelines.

Jamie couldn't hear them. As soon as he had thrust the blade in he leapt from the tumbling beast and ran to the next nearest.

Andrea was keeping up but only just. She was just a second or so slower than Jamie.

Within 20 minutes, all of the Calydonian boars had been killed.

The crowd was on their feet.

Jamie stood on top of the last bleeding carcass. Finally he looked up.

"Jamie... Jamie...Jamie" Andrea was yelling.

Suddenly Jamie felt more exhausted then he had ever felt n his entire life.

"Wo.." he said, and suddenly collapsed.

He awoke to the scent of pine trees. He was in Cabin Eight.

Andrea was sitting next to his bed. She saw his eyes open, and smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing. Berserker Rage like that hasn't been seen for a hundred years."

"What's Berserker..." Jamie asked feebly. Andrea gave him another cup of nectar.

"The Greeks called it the Call of the Hunt. Hunters and warriors, demi-gods, would be able to become super-strong. But afterward, they were really weak, and always fainted or kiind ajust shut down afterward."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours, luckily we have nectar. Its lucky that you woke up, since it's dinner time."

"To Artemis," he said, scraping the choice meat into the fire.

As he walked back to the Artemis table a small wind picked up.

Over at the head table, a green mist suddenly arose, centered on Rachel.

Rachel's eyes glowed green with smoke... and she became to speak with a voice as ancient as time.

**_"Child of Silver, you must be Bold,_**

**_Aided by child of Fire and Gold._**

**_The Goddess Artemis grants you a boon,_**

**_Something once lost, now rests on the moon._**

**_Go alone to the place without air._**

**_And claim your birthright, the shining spear."_**

She fell silent. Jamie was just standing there, between the Artemis table and the fire.

"Jamie," Chiron said. "come here."

Wordlessly, Jamie walked over the the head table, where Dionysis, Chiron, and Rachel were sitting.

"Child of Silver, that means me doesn't it?" Jamie said.

Chiron nodded. "Unless your mother has any other children? Yes, it means you."

"I think I can guess the rest. Well, since Silver is representing the Moon, the Children of Fire and Gold, means the children of Hephaestus. The rest is pretty straight forward."

"I'd say that's a fair assumption." Chiron said.

About a moment later...

"Wait. My mom wants me to go to the Moon! How in Hades am I supposed to do that?"


	8. Chapter 7: Your Chariot Awaits

**A/N: Introducing Tess, the daughter of Hephaestus**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I don't want to give away too much information. **

**Or should I? Do you guys (and gals) like knowing where the story is heading?**

**Please R&R**

[Chapter 7] Your Chariot Awaits

**Hephaestus Outdoor Work Area**

It had been a few days after the prophecy had been given about him. Andrea had gone back to the Hunters, and Cabin Eight felt strangely empty.

"So. What do you think?" Tess, a fifteen year old daughter-of Hephaestus asked. In front of her were the plans for a custom built chariot. Jamie looked at them carefully.

Tess went on to point out features in the design. "Its airtight. You'll need that for where you're going. There ain't no air there."

She pointed to the spot where the horses normally would be. "We weren't sure if you were going to use horses. Were ya?"

Jamie shook his head.

"Well that's a relief. Ya' see" she pointed at the design again. A half dozen entricatly designed rocket engines appeared were the horses normally would have been. "We designed a special Greek Fire Mechanical Rocket Horses Strong Stuff. Should get ya to the Moon in about a day."

"Really! Wow!" Jamie said.

"What's really weird is that I'm been dreamin' about this thing months before you even arrived at camp."

That had to be important. Jamie thought. "Tess, the prophecy did say that I would be aided by child of Hephaestus, and I was thinking; Maybe you should come too."

"I was actually hoping that you would ask that. The other night I dreamnt of an enormous gray desert. There was this girl and she told me to help you."

"That settles it then. I've had almost the same dream. You're coming along."

"Yay!" Tess yelled. Wrenches and screwdrivers flew up into the air.

"Duck!"

"Watch Out!"

"What in Hades is wrong with you Tess!" screamed other various Hephaestus campers as they dived, dipped, and dodged the projectiles.

"Sorry!" Tess said loudly. "But Yay! I'm going on a quest!" she said, this time a bit more quietly. She moved to hug him.

"No." he said, looking at her hands.

"Right, sorry." Her hands were covered with grease. She wiped them on her leather work apron, but the oil stain still remained. "When do we leave?"

"If the chariot's done, we can leave in the morning."

**a/n: UP NEXT Chapter 8: Orbit!**


	9. Chapter 8: Orbit

**Chapter 8: Orbit**

"Hey Jamie wake up!"

Jamie opened his eyes. It was already nine'o clock in the morning. _"Why do I always feel so tired in the mornings?"_ he asked himself. _"I guess being a son of the goddess of the moon doesn't help."_

He opened the window. Tess was holding a bag, allowing it to hang from her shoulder. It was her stuff for the trip.

"_Dammit, I forgot to pack"_ he thought, mentally kicked himself. "I'm up. Just let me get changed first." he said.

"Okay." came Tess's reply.

Jamie changed his underwear and decided to just wear the same thing he had the other day. He took out a few clothes from his dresser, and threw them into his bag.

"Okay I'm ready to go...Woah." He said stepping out of the cabin into the sun. The sun was bright. It didn't help that the chariot was parked outside the cabin attached to four mechanical bronze horses that were reflecting it directly at him.

Tess saw the look on his face and smiled.

"I got those horses from my dad. I modified them a bit to run on Greek fire. Did you know that they used Greek Fire for their spacecraft? Me neither."

The horses hooves were made of actually fire. They glowed orange and slightly charged the grass beneath them. They were beautiful. Jamie slowly got closer, wanting it stroke it.

Suddenly the horse nearest Jamie twitched its head and sneezed black smoke. Jamie instantly backed away.

"So what do we do now?"

"_Jamie is so not a morning person."_ Tess thought. "We get in and launch"

* * *

Jamie and Tess were leaning back in some _very_ comfortably made chairs.

"You ready?"

Jamie nodded. "Lets go to the moon." he said excitedly

Tess flipped the switch. "Ignition." she said.

Outside the horses strained at their harnesses. Bluish-white fire surrounded their entire bodies.

The whole chariot had now risen to a good twenty or twenty-five feet and drifted away from the cabins.

Tess switched the lever holding the horses in place. It was like being sparta-kicked in the chest. The two of them were firmly planted into their seats. Through a tiny window, they watched as the sky slowly changed from a blue to a violet and then finally to black.

She dialed back the horses. Outside they went from a bluish white flame to a yellow, but the flames still covered their entire bodies.

Jamie and Tess's arms floated loosely in the air.

"Wow, this feels so weird." Jamie said, unbuckling his seat harness. Unhindered he slowly drifted out of the seat. "I wonder if this is what Hermes feels like when he's flying?"

Tess unbuckled her harness and floated next to Jamie. Outside one of the windows they could see the Earth.

Both of them just hung there, wordlessly, mystified by the beauty. They turned and looked at each other. If she had been the romantic kind of person Tess would've kissed Jamie right then and there. However, she wasn't.

"So now that we're in space. What you do want to do? It will probably be next morning before we reach the moon."

"I don't know. D'wanna play pinochle?"

An audible sigh came from Tess.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9: The Maiden of the Moon**

**I promise the next chapter will either be longer. Details the end of the Quest. Do not worry I'm already outlining the next parts II, III, and a possible IV! of the Jamie O'Ryan Saga**

**II: The Dark Side of the Moon**

**III: The Right Stuff**

**IV: Eris vs. Hades (working title)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Maiden of the Moon

_**Chapter 9: The Maiden of the Moon**_

**That Night**

"Jamie...Jamie..."

Jamie was on the moon. He wriggled his toes. It felt so good to feel the moondust between them. It almost felt like sand on the beach.

"Jamie..."

He looked up. It was the girl. "Who are you?" he asked. Maybe I'll finally get the answer, he thought.

"I am the one that you have been looking for." she replied.

"Mom?" Jamie asked.

The girl only smiled.

"Jamie... Come to me. Alone. Leave the other girl, you must come to me alone."

Jamie simply nodded. "What about air?"

The girl giggled. "Are you not the son of **The Moon Goddess**? Like the children of Aphrodite on Venus, and the children of Poseidon in the water, you do not need to breathe, while you are on the moon."

Jamie would have never guessed that, but thinking about it made sense.

"It is time to wake up Jamie. You're here."

* * *

"Wake up Jamie, we're here."

Jamie slowly opened his eyes. "I've just had a dream."

Tess looked suprise. "What was it?"

"I met my mom. She told me that I had to go alone."

Tess nodded. "The prophecy said the same thing, remember?" She tried to imitate (badly) the raspy voice of the future. "Go alone to the place without air, and claim your birthright, the shinging spear."

Jamie nodded silently. "She told me that even though there's no air, i'll still be able to breathe, like how Poseidon's kids can breathe underwater."

"Wow" Tess said. Jamie got up to leave. "Wait. You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I don't want to wait too long."

"What in Hades am I supposed to do then?" She asked, frustrated.

"Well, if I were you, I would practice pinochle." Jamie said laughing as he stepped out of the chariot and closed the hatch, leaving Tess all alone.

* * *

**[JAMIE]**

He stepped out onto the gray sandy landscape that seemed to go on forever. He smiled as he lifted his foot, leaving a footprint of a barefoot behind.

High up in the sky the planet Earth hung suspended. He wriggled his toes, and the feeling of moondust between his toes felt even better than it had in his dream.

It was amazing! Jamie did a cartwheel. It felt like he was flying!

Jamie turned to look back at the chariot. It must've been a good hundred feet away. The bronze horses were only covered in a dull red glow now. Low gravity rocks! he thought, leaping off into the sky.

Off to his left and about a mile away he could see the remnants of an old mortal spacecraft from decades previously.

"Jamie..." came a soft whisper.

He turned around looking for its source.

"Jamie..." It was louder now. Jamie landed in a puff of moon dust and looked rigt and left looking for the girl that he had seen in his dream."

"This way Jamie!" Jamie spun to his left and ran toward the voice.

* * *

**[TESS]**

It was eeirily silent in the chariot all alone. Tess's mind wondered. _What was Jamie doing? Had he completed his quest?_ She hoped it wouldn't take that much longer.

The chariot was suddenly filled with a silver light. She covered her eyes.

"Tess Cabeiri! Where is my son?"

It was Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." Tess said reverently. "I thought you would be with Jamie. He said that he had seen you in a dream. You told him to go out there alone."

"I did NO SUCH THING." she said angrily.

Tess cowered in a corner of the chariot. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis."

Artemis's mood changed rapidly. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you. I'm just worried about my son."

A moment of horrifying realization hit Tess. "Lady Artemis. If you didn't convince him to go out there. Who or what did?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! I've decided to split this chapter in two, hopefully to get people stirred up to comment. **

**So... Who or what do you think is messing with Jamie? I'd love to hear your opinions. The answer will be revealed soon**

**You also get to find out Tess's last name, if yu guys were wondering. Her name is Tess Cabeiri: (see Horses of the Cabieri for the Mythological reference)**

**Please Read &Review.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Spear of Bendis

Chapter 10: The Spear of Bendis

* * *

**[JAMIE]**

She was beautiful.

She sat on a boulder combing her long black hair as Jamie approached. it covered her entire body all the way down to her feet.

"Mom?" he asked.

The girl giggled. "No Jamie, I'm not your mother."

Jamie started to get really worried. He had forgotten to bring any weapons from camp, and was defenseless. "But in my dream you.." Then he remembered, when he asked her if she was his mom, all she did was giggle.

"Well, if you're not my mom, what are you?"

Ripples shook through the girl's long black hair as she raised her arms, laughing maniacally.

" My name is Parthenope" Her hair flew back revealing her body. It was covered in dark feathers. Her feet were talons. The only thing human about her was her face.

It was a siren.

Every nerve in his body told Jamie to run. He ran. He ran pouring every amount of strength into getting as far as possible from the Siren.

The siren leapt up from the rock and dove toward him.

Jamie dived into the moon dust. The Siren's talons missing his back by mere inches. It screamed in fury.

Jamie spotted a glint of sunlight only a few feet away. He hoped it was something useful, scrambling to reach it as the Siren made a second approach.

He grabbed it and turned over on his back, his eyes closed, pointing it the siren. Nothing happened. Jamie opened his eyes, and cursed in ancient greek.

It was a flashlight.

The Siren hung there above him, unsure at what he thought he was doing. What kind of weapon was a flashlight? Jamie clicked the button turning the light on.

A spear of silver light issued forth, piercing the Siren, who dissolved into a fine golden dust.

It was over. Jamie clicked the flashlight off and looked at the brand name: Bendis. Then he remembered, Bendis was another aspect of Artemis. She carried two lances of light. One being the golden light reflected from the sun, and the other being silver moonlight.

"Jamie!" a voice yelled from behind him.

It was Tess, but she was dressed differently. She was wearing a wolf fur cloak and was dressing in entirely different clothes.

"Tess?" Then Jamie noticed another girl ran behind her. This girl needed no introduction.

"Hi mom."

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"It was a siren. What about you?"

"I'm a hunter now. Your mom wants me to remain at the camp so you can have some company and some protection." Tess answered.

Artemis caught up to the group. It was strange for Jamie, seeing his mom look younger than he did.

"Is that what I think it is?" Artemis asked, pointing to the flashlight/spear. Jamie handed it to her. "I haven't seen the Spear of Moonlight since decades ago, during the Apollo XIV mission."

"Wow" Jamie thought. "It's been up here all that time. I wonder if I'd be able to find those golf balls too."

Artemis handed the spear back to Jamie. "Here, you've earned this."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Jamie lay in his bunk in Cabin Eight. Tess was asleep on the other side of the cabin, snoring.

He looked at the symbol of his first quest on his camper necklace. It showing a crescent moon behind a spear, making it look like a bow and arrow.

He looked out the window and saw the moon rising from the forest, and gently eased into sleep as the first rays of moonlight touched the cabin floor.

Meanwhile... Apollo's Palace

"I can't believe my sister actually picked HIM!"

"He's dead. I'm going to kill him. Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my little sister."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**IN THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY: THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's been fun... Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.**

**So what did you guys think about how I connected it to the Apollo missions. On Apollo 14 Alan Shepard hit a golf ball on the moon, but the other guy also made a makeshift Javelin/Spear. That spear is what I based on becoming the Spear of Bendis.**

**The saga is far from over. Tess has been made into a hunter & Jamie now has a super-cool weapon. But now that Apollo's found out that Jamie is linked to Orion, it cannot be good.**

**For the Next part I promise to show a little bit of a relationship between Jamie and Artemis blossoming. **

**Please Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12:Part Two

**_Part 2: The Dark Side of the Moon_**

_Chapter One_

**_Apollo's Palace_**

"I can't believe my sister actually picked HIM!" the Sun God yelled. "I thought I took care of that problem ages ago."

He grabbed his golden bow and readied his chariot. Today was not going to be a good day for Jamie O'Ryan, the reincarnation of the great hunter Orion, and son of Artemis.

"He's dead. I'm going to kill him." He grumbled angrily. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my little sister."

A flash of silver.

"Brother what do you think you are doing?" Artemis yelled.

"I'm fixing your mistake. I'm going to kill him." He flicked the reins and the horses leapt into the air.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Artemis screamed, her chariot racing alongside his.

Silver arrows streaked across his head and embedded themselves into his his chariot.

"Do not interfere, lil'sister." Another silver arrow streaked between the chariots, embedding itself into his shoulder. He pulled it out and the wound healed almost immediately.

Artemis rammed her silver chariot into his golden one. The horses nipped at one another, causing specks of golden ichor to fly back and speckle their robes.

Apollo felt a firm hand grab ahold of his shoulder. It was his sister. She was standing in _his_ chariot! Angrily, she lifted him up into the air.

"Brother, YOU WILL NOT LAY HARM MY SON. IF YOU DO SO, I SWEAR ON THE STYX THAT YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Apollo heard the words and knew that she meant it. It would mean war, and even if he would win the battles, she would win outright in the end. If he lay a single hand on the boy she, being the goddess of childbirth, could cause any newborn demigod child of his to perish, eventually leaving his cabin abandoned for all time.

"Okay, okay. I swear on the River Styx that I will not harm your son, Jamie O'Ryan."

"GOOD." His sister lowered him to the floor of the chariot and leapt back onto hers.

Apollo watched as his sister's gleaming silver chariot sped away. "Well, there are more than one way to skin a cat." He thought.

* * *

**Artemis' Camp**

Thalia paced anxiously waiting for Lady Artemis to return. She had left so suddenly. Then there was the solar eclipse. Just then there was beam of moonlight and Lady Artemis was standing there fuming with anger.

"My lady, how was the meeting with Lord Apollo?" she asked, everyone knew how they never got along, but this was pure rage. Artemis normally never got angry unless it had something to do with Apollo.

"Thank you for you concern, Thalia. It was just the same thing as always with my irresponsible brother. I'll show him not to mess with me." Her voice such determination in her voice it was hard to believe that this was just a normal fight between the two. "He might try to hurt Jamie." A gasp echoed through the entire group of hunters.

"Yes it is impulsive, but Apollo is just being immature and he needs to learn how to act more appropriate. When the time is right, I'll prove this to Apollo, but until then be on guard because I'm sending all of you to Camp Half-Blood in order to guard Jamie. I need to prepare myself alone." Artemis stared at all of her hunters, a look of staring into nothingness on her face. None of her hunters said a word.

"Good, but do not talk to anyone about this, not even Jamie, and keep a watchful eye on Apollo's children in case they try to do anything." Artemis turned around and headed off to Long Island where Camp Half-Blood was.

When the Hunters arrived at camp, it was during the middle of night and they had interrupted everybody's sleep.

All the cabins were lit up, except for Cabin 8. Soon enough, Chiron realized that the Hunters had arrived. He galloped over from the Big House to where Artemis was, standing in the front of our group daring anyone to say anything in her mood.

"Ah, Lady Artemis and the Hunters. What do we owe to this surprise visit?" Chiron asked.

"I'm going on a special trip and I need to do it alone. I'm leaving my hunters here until I come back for them. I need to solve a minor issue with my brother?" Artemis hissed the end of her sentence.

"Very understood, Artemis. ." Chiron assured her.

"Good." Artemis turned to Thalia seemed to have a type of psychic agreement before she headed off towards the east.

The Hunters headed toward Cabin Eight.


	13. Chapter 13: Dream a little Dream

Chapter 2: Dream a little Dream

**Camp Half-Blood, Cabin Eight**

Jamie stared as the moonlight danced across the one and only bead of the camp necklace. The bright orange bead depicted a crescent moon and a spear. He remembered fighting the siren, He also remembered picking up the Spear of Bendis, which now lay next to his bed in the form of a flashlight.

He hadn't really seen his mother since. Sure, he could feel her presence calming him whenever he looked up into the sky and say the moon, but they hadn't talked in person since.

Silently Jamie prayed to his mother that he would be able to see her soon.

* * *

He was on the beach with his mother's hunters for some reason. He could tell how long they had been hunters on how they dresses, It was an assortment of bikinis, one-pieces, and all sorts of various other swim wear from decades past.

The Hunters were all laid out, resting in the sun.

"Come on Jamie! You have to learn how to swim sometime."

"Thalia! I am not going in the water with you! What if you electrocute me or something."

"Fine!" she said angrily.

He did want to swim though. Cautiously he placed his feet in the cool salt water.

A woman appeared a little distance away.

"Mom?" he asked.

Artemis smiled. "Hey. How's my little puppy dog." Jamie blushed as red as a lobster.

"Mom..." He got so embarrassed when his mom called him that.

"I'm sorry to interrupted your dream, but I have to tell ... wait a minute." Artemis looked around. "Are those my hunters?" she said slightly furious.

Jamie had to change the topic, quickly. "Mom. Its just a dream about the ocean. You were going to tell me something remember?"

Artemis recomposed herself. "Yes. I here to tell you not to trust my brother. He might try and harm you." She walked into the water and floated. She sighed. "I love the ocean. Bye honey."

* * *

Jamie's eyes opened. Thalia was a mere inches away from his face.

"Ahhhh" he yelled. Thalia jumped off the bed. "How many times am I going to wake up with a Hunter in my bed?"

The air suddenly smelt of ozone, the same smell of a lightning storm. Electricity raced along Thalia's arm, her eyes filled with anger.

"Sorry,' Jamie quickly apologized. "I should have phrased that differently."

"Yes," Thalia replied. "You should have."

"Thalia, go easy on him. You're the one that climbed into his bed in the first place." Tess answered, woken up by the noise.

Thalia glared at Tess.

"It's okay." Jamie packed a few of his clothes into a duffle bag. "I know how you girls like some privacy, so I'm heading to the unclaimed cabin. I'm consuler there too."

"Fine." she turned to Tess. "Tess go with him." she ordered.

"Auh, I was just asleep too."

"Well, Lady Artemis did make you his Hunter Guardian. That means you have special responsibilities, such as staying with him at camp, instead of with us all the time. It also means you have more responsibilities as well."

"Okay, Okay." Tess relented, packing her clothes into another duffle bag as well.

Tess hadn't really been much awake until that moment, and finally looked up at Thalia. She immediately started laughing. Soon enough all the other hunters took a nice long look at Thalia and started laughing as well.

"What!" Thalia yelled. 'What's so hilarious!"

Tess pointed to Thalia's hair. It was like she had just walked through a static electricity generator, puffed out in all direction. "Oh, gods!" Thalia cursed running to the bathroom in the back of the cabin, "Not again!"

"We should probably leave." Jamie said quickly to Tess, who nodded.

"Yes, before she gets back and destroys us all."

The two of them quickly made their way to the cabin where all the unclaimed kids stayed.

* * *

**a/n: hope you enjoyed it. I'm suprised Thalia hasn't had this type of problem before. **

**Read & Review**


	14. Chapter 14: The Unknown Soldier

**Chapter 3: The Unknown Soldier**

"Uncle Jamie!" came the peals of joy from the youngsters of Cabin 13, the unclaimed cabin.

Cabin 13 was where all the newcomer's stayed until they were claimed, and some had been there longer than others. All of them were younger than thirteen years old, and so Jamie had volunteered to be their cabin consoler.

A little girl clutching an Ipod ran outside to the porch and hugged Jamie. Her hair was as black as a crows feathers.

"Hi Ashley." Jamie replied happily. Ashley Wade had already been at camp for two years, and was only nine.

"Are you going to stay with us tonight?" she asked eagerly.

Jamie nodded.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, rushing back into the cabin. Jamie turned to Tess who had a big smile on her face.

* * *

Jame and Tess chose a bunk bed, Tess chose the top bunk, leaving Jamie with the bottom.

She lay on her bed listening as Jamie was surrounded by youngsters, all wanting to hear stories.

The oldest member of the cabin, other than Jamie, was Eric Destin. He had six months to go before his godly mother was forced to claim him. He silently listened to Jamie's stories as he played Cat's cradle, forming a pattern of rabbit.

Suddenly a golden arrow streaked through the window, ablaze with fire in front of Jamie. Tess quickly helped get water from the sink in the back to put out the flaming arrow. A warning shot.

Jamie ran outside to the porch holding his flashlight. "Who's there?" he yelled.

A golden arrow streaked through the air. Jamie quickly pressed the button on his flashlight. A silver shaft of light grew forth from it, transforming into a spear of light. He sliced the air and the golden arrow fell to the ground, split in two.

Jamie held his lance, threateningly pointing it into the darkness. The darkness was lit by the dim moonlight generated by the spear. A figure clad in soft gold ran into the darkness.

"Nobody hurts little kids." He thought. His mind began to formulate what he would do to whomever had fired the arrow, no matter whose child it was, even if it were Zeus'. If any of the children in that cabin had been harmed, any punishment he might experience in Tartarus at his death, would be magnitudes less then this fool would feel while alive.

He leapt off of the porch, his eyes red with rage, and began to chase down his prey.

Not a hundred feet into the darkness, a group of hunters emerge, Thalia in the lead.

They had captured the shooter.

Jamie rushed up to the boy, thrusting his spear until it was just inches away from the boy's throat. The boy screamed out in fear for his life.

"Who sent you?" he said angrily.

Quickly the boy replied. "My father, Apollo."

Behind him Tess came running up to him from the cabin. "Is everybody okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Nobody got hurt."

Jamie lowered his weapon from the boy's neck. "Take him to Chiron and Mr. D. I think that they'll find a suitable punishment for him."

After checking up on the kids back at the cabin, Jamie and Tess made their way to the Big House, and were able to catch the tail end of the punishment. Two of the kids, Ashley and Eric, wanted to come along, so Jamie let them,

"So, due of your actions," the voice of Chiron said. " a small amount of damage has been done to another cabin. Luckily they were able to handle the situation. However, since this act of violence was perpetuated by your father, Apollo: the Apollo cabin will be put on cleaning duty for a week."

"Yes sir, I understand." the boy said, defeated.

"Be glad I didn't just turn you into a tree." Mr. D said. "As part of the punishment as well, you will personally make sure your brothers and sisters are making sure to get every speck of dirt and dust."

"You may now go back to your cabin."

The door opened, and the boy stepped out. He froze when he say Jamie and Tess at the bottom of the stair leading up to the porch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just trying to please my father." he apologized quickly and then left.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was making some characters for the unclaimed cabin. Special thanks to **the ghost king **for helping with the character of Ashely Wade. Her and Eric Destin, will play an important part in the following chapters of the story. For the most part Eric will be more of an important character for part 2. Originally the personalities (and parents) of Eric and Ashley woulde have been switched, but that led me to being too cliche by practically having a camp full of girls. I didn't want to run that risk.**

**By the way. **If you want to use the characters in the story, such as Tess Cabieri (daughter of hephaestus, and now hunteress of Artemis), Ashley, Eric, the unnamed Apollo boy; feel free to do so when the Child of Silver saga is finished. **Except for Jamie. Jamie is mine, since Im going to use him for the other stories ( at least until after CoS 4)**

**As long as you stick to how they are generally portrayed personality-wise, I would be honored, if the characters where used. Do mention where you got them from in author notes or something, (so publicity increases of course and so more people will read the story)**

**Just PM me with your story idea, and if its reasonable, I'll okay it.**


	15. Chapter15:Two children of head uncrown'd

**Chapter 4: The** **House of the Westerly Sun**

**The Big House**

"What's going on?" came a voice from upstairs. It was Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi.

"It's nothing, just a little conflict between the Hunters and the Apollo Cabin." Chiron answered. "Sorry we woke you."

"It's okay, I was about to get up anyway." she replied, continuing down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, she looked at Ashley and Eric, and suddenly felt faint. She started to fall backward, but was quickly caught by one of the Hunters.

Green smoke swirled around her and from her eyes. Everyone in the cabin recognized that she was about to make a prophecy.

"_Two children of head Uncrown'd,_

_Journey with Hunters, of wild Renown'd._

_Make your way to the House of the Westerly Sun._

_One will see visions, their past Respun._

_Under the Kingdom of Crest and Trough,_

_There you will find the goddess' Loft._

_But be weary of the brother's Wrath_,

_Sending beasts to block your Path._"

The green smoke slowly dissipated and Rachel came to once more. "Did anyone catch the license plate of that truck?" she asked, to a crowd of puzzled looks. Apparently no one else got the joke. "I mean did anyone write down the prophecy that made me faint?" she asked again.

* * *

Everyone that had been in the cabin had to stay, since seeing them might have been what triggered the Oracle.

"Two children of head uncrown'd" Chiron repeated. "Uncrown'd." he said pondering.

"Is anyone here unclaimed?" he asked.

Ashley and Eric stepped forward.

"This quest is probably meant for you two then. It would make sense. It's rare however that unclaimed campers are sent on a quest."

Chiron addressed the Hunters "The prophecy also mentions Hunter's of wild renown, so at least they will not be alone. Jamie."

Jamie stepped forward. "Since you're these two's cabin consoler, I want you to accompany them. You should also pick a few Hunters to go with you."

"Do you know where we should be headed first?" he asked.

"_Make your way to the House of the Westerly Sun" Jamie repeated, "does that mean we have to go West?"_

"No_,"_Thalia corrected. She cursed in Greek. "There's a lot of places called Houses of the Sun. Only one of them is called the Westerly Sun We're going to have to go to Apollo's temple. In Rhode Island."

**Westerly, Rhode Island**

The_y_ had gotten a car in New York City, and Thalia drove them for a few hours to the east. The Sun was high in the_ air_ by the time they arrived in the small town of Westerly, Rhode Island, _h_ome to _The Westerly Su_n newspaper. The car stopped in front of a luxurious sea-view condo which had a large golden sun emblazoned above the front door. The salty sea air and the sounds of crashing waves stirred a entirely new emotion in Jamie, if felt like he should remember something, but he just couldn't remember what. Even with Artemis missing, the tides were still working as if nothing had happened.

It was strangely silent. Not a single alarm sounded, but everyone could see the security cameras swivel. They were being watched.

As soon as they opened the door, down the hallway, Apollo's voiced echoed. "Well, if it isn't... Come in."

Apollo was dressed in gleaming golden armor. His very presence gave off a certain light.

"Welcome Campers, Hunters, and the bastard Orion himself. What do you want?"

"Lord Apollo," Thalia began, keeping a watchful eye. "Your sister Artemis is missing."

This caused a reaction, but only for a moment. "We were hoping that you might have an idea where she is."

Meanwhile Jamie's eyes had glazed over. Apollo didn't just insult him, but he insulted his mother as well. Before Apollo could answer Thalia's question, he attacked. Nobody messes with his mother.

* * *

_**A/N: Hell ya. Go Jamie! Nobody insults Artemis! Read and Review.**_


	16. Chapter 16: I fight my annoying uncle

**Chapter 5: I Fight My Annoying Uncle**

Jamie's eyes were filled with rage.

He leapt at Apollo, turning his flashlight into a spear. Apollo backed away defensively.

Jamie feinted left and right, trying to trick Apollo into a trap. Apollo stood resolute as the sun.

Angrily, Jamie thrust his spear at Apollo, who quickly picked up a shield and deflected the blow.

The other campers and Hunters quickly backed away from the battle. Jamie quickly ran to get behind the sun god, and leapt to try to get his spear from above.

The spear pierced deeply into Apollo's shoulder, causing a thick flow of golden ichor to gush forth from the wound. Apollo reached up and grabbed the spear. He pulled it out, causing even more ichor to gush forth, and threw it to the ground far from the battle.

As soon as the spear had been pulled out, the ichor slowly started to slow, and before Jamie's eyes the wound began to heal. Jamie was weaponless, and his opponent was healing from his wounds.

Infuriated, Jamie threw his spear to the ground, and leapt at the god with his bare hands.

With every hit, Apollo was backing into a corner. Jamie put his full power into a kick to Apollo's chest.

The sound of breaking ribs could be heard from throughout the hall. Apollo lay collapsed next to the indentation of the gold colored walls. Apollo slowly rose, wiped golden ichor from his mouth and sat back on his throne.

As Jamie began to slowly calm down, when he suddenly realized something, this entire battle felt wrong. Apollo had not fought back once.

Jamie looked at Apollo."Oh gods" Jamie silently cursed. Apollo had a Cheshire cat grin. There was no way he should have been able to defeat Apollo that easily.

"What's going on Apollo? Why didn't you fight back?"

"Oh I see that you've caught on, finally." Apollo remarked. "If you weren't her son, you would have been a pile of dust scattered in the wind before you made your first step."

"My mother's involved? How?"

"She made me promise on the Styx not to hurt you." He said. _"At least directly,_" he wanted to add, but didn't. "That's how."

Thalia and the other slowly grouped back around Jamie.

"So, I guess that Artemis is having one of her tantrums again, and has gone off the radar."

The rest of them nodded.

"And you're here to ask if I know where she is."

The group nodded again.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know." A look of disappointment spread across their faces. "However," Apollo added, "She's done this a few times before, and its anything like those last times, she might be with Uncle Poseidon. And before you ask, I have no clue where his palace is, so don't bother asking."

"Go." he ordered. The group turned to leave.

"Jamie O'Ryan." Apollo said. Jamie turned. He guess that the only thing keeping him alive right then was the oath Apollo had made to Artemis. Otherwise, the look alone, that Apollo gave him, probably would have killed him. "Don't ever come to one of my palace's again; and if you hurt my sister, you will be wishing that you will have never been born."

Jamie knew that Apollo meant every single word. He rushed outside to rejoin the others.

* * *

Apollo sat back in his throne. He hadn't been in a fight like that for ages. That kid was an amazing fighter. He still hated his nephew's guts, but if he managed to somehow survive the next challenge, he might at least be able to bear the nuisance.

* * *

"So where to next?" Jamie asked.

All the girls at once then screamed with joy. "To the beach of course!"

**To be continued in Chapter 6: **

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. bet you didn't expect the fight to turn out like it did, well not for the same reason.**

**Next chapter... Hunters in Bikinis at the Beach! (might be a bit fluffy) Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17: A day at the beach

**Chapter 6: Just another Day at the Beach**

Eric and Jamie stood there, in swimming trunks, waiting for the girls to finish changing.

Thalia, Tess, and the other Hunter of Artemis stepped outside of the girl's changing room.

"Dude," Eric said. "Those girls look really hot."

"Don't." Jamie said. He would never be able to thin of the girls as more than just friends. Thinking that the Hunters were attractive in that way was the same thing as thinking of a sibling was attractive.

Sure they looked nice, but he knew enough Greek to understand his feeling for them. The Ancient Greeks had four words for love: Agape, Eros, Philia, and Storge. The type of love he felt was just not Eros.

_Agape_ meant a type of brotherly love. A feeling of contentment like in saying you loved a certain type of food, or you held a certain person in high regard. _Philia_ was friendship and enjoyment, and became a type of dispassionate and virtuous love, like philosophy which meant "the love of wisdom". _Storge_ meant affection, and meant the kind of love between a parent and child. The tricky one was _Eros_, the type of sensual desire and longing attached to physical attraction. Jamie in no way felt _Eros_ for any Hunter, and he never felt that he would.

Thalia was wearing a forest green bikini. She was surprisingly athletic form from being a tree for so many years. Another surprise for Jamie was the tattoo of a lightning bolt next to Thalia's navel.

Tess was also dressed in a bikini, but her's was a navy blue. She had a slightly less athletic form than Thalia's. Her muscles were very toned, however, which was probably from the work she did as a child of Hephaestus. The other Hunter was dressed very conservatively dress in a one piece bathing suit. It was decorated in a pattern of autumn couldn't remember her name, because he hadn't seen the hunters much since he first went to camp.

_This was weird_, Jamie thought. _This is exactly like the dream I had a couple of days ago_. He looked around. No Artemis.

Finally Ashley exited the changing room. It hardly looked like she had changed at all. She was dressed in black swimming trunks, and wore a dull gray t-shirt.

"So, are we going to get going?" she asked. "How do we know where Poseidon's palace is?"

"Psamantha is a nereid, she's know a lot about the water."

"Oh"

Jamie looked at the lightning bolt tattoo on Thalia. "Um, Thalia." Thalia turned to him. 'I don't think that you should go with us."

"Why in Hades, not?" She yelled angrily.

"I just don't want to get electrocuted."

"Ugh, Boys!" Thalia said, stomping off to lay on the beach in the sun.

"Okay, once we get underwater, I'll make an air bubble so each of you to breathe."

The five of them wadded into the water. Jamie suddenly felt more calmer and at ease as they walked further and further out. The water was amazingly clear. Above there heads was already a foot of water and it continued to grow.

In his bones, Jamie felt the pattern of the waves crashing on the shore, his heart soon beating in the same rhythm.

They soon were nearly a mile out but only a dozen or so feet below the surface when Psamantha yelled. "Sea Serpent!"

The bubbles of air burst, and Jamie took in a lungful of water. Off in the distance he saw a giant snake-like animal, and then everything went white.

**To be continued: Chapter 7: Sewing Can Be Murder**

* * *

**A/N: Hi!**

**Seems like th number of readers have gone down in the past few days, but that's OK. Its better than not knowing if anybody's reading it at all.**

**Is Jamie going to be alright? Probably...**

**How? I'm not telling (sings)**

**Let's just say that the next chapter will be a DEFINING moment in Jamie's life**

**As always, please R&R if you can.**


	18. Chapter 18: How sewing can be murder

**Chapter 7**: **How Sewing **C**an Be Murder**

Jamie was floating in an endless white space.

"Jamie." A voice said. "Jamie O'Ryan. Orion."

A middle age woman appeared in front of him. She held a long measuring rod.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"I AM LACHESIS!" she said loudly, her voice resounding into the white emptiness.

"The Morai who allots and measures the fate of both god and mortal."

"Why am I seeing you? As is time for me to die?" Jamie asked worried.

Lachesis shook her head.

"I have come to thank you for watching over my son Eric."

_So, that's who Eric's mom is_, Jamie thought. _Also probably why he likes cat's cradle so much._

"For watching over my son, I am presenting with you a gift. It is time." she said, smiling.

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time to find out who you are."

"Wha..?"

Before he had even finished his sentence, Jamie was in the midst of a forest. In front of him in a clearing was a man and a woman. Instantly Jamie recognized the woman as his mother, the goddess Artemis.

"IT'S A TRAP!" the man shouted. Artemis jumped back as the ground shook. A gargantuan ebony black appendage exploded out of the ground. The thing dug it self out of the ground, it was a giant scorpion. It was Scorpio.

It clicked its gargantuan claws, and scurried in Artemis's direction. "Artemis! Run!" I yelled, as did the man. The man raced toward leapt onto it head, he pulled out his sword and plunged it into the weak armor of the Scorpion's neck. Jamie watched as the The whole seqeuence of events felt strangely familiar. Jamie felt a pain in his gut as he watched the scorpion's tail rise into the air and strike the beast's final blow, piercing the chest of the man who had killed it.

* * *

_**The scene shifted.**_

His mother knelt next to a man's dead body. It was the same man who had rescued her from the giant scorpion. Another man was standing next to her. He looked like some kind of doctor.

"Please Ascleipus" his mother pleaded.

"I should not be doing this." he replied, his voiced filled with worry and fear. "To heal from the brink of death is one thing, but to bring a person from death itself is unnatural"

"Please Asclepius."

The man's eyes opened. Just as a lightning bolt streaked through the sky, killing the doctor.

* * *

_**Another change of scene**_

This time he saw his mother, Artemis and Apollo standing on the beach.

"Sister, I bet that you cannot hit that target far out at sea."

Jamie turned and saw a tiny object in the waves. It was impossible to tell what it was. Jamie was sure that his mother would be able to hit it.

Artemis pulled back the arrow and let it fly. It flew through the air and was a directly hit. The object on the waves disappeared.

"Thank you sister, you are truly a great archer." Apollo said, leaving in a puff of golden dust.

Artemis remained on shore. "Where is my love, Orion? He told me he would meet me at the beach this morning , but he still isn't here."

She spied something in the waves. It was a body. Artemis ran over to it and wailed. It was a sound Jamie hoped that he would never hear again. It was the sound of every animal crying out in pain and fear.

Jamie slowly walked over to his mother's form to take a better look at the body. It was Orion. A silver arrow was embedded into his skull.

* * *

Jamie awoke. All around him was water. Strangely, he could still breath. He could breath underwater! Then he felt a crushing pressure around him. It was a sea serpent, Slowly its grip tightened as it tried to squeeze Jamie like a boa constrictor. This not just any sea serpent. It was Python himself. Jamie automatically knew who had sent it. Apollo.

* * *

The others watched a good distance away.

"What in Hades is that!" Ashley yelled.

"That is Python." Psamantha replied.

"You mean like THE Python, the same serpent that chased Apollo's and Artemis's mother Leto so that she could not give birth."

"The same."

Their face looked sad and downtrodden. They did not expect Jamie to even be alive. Without Psamantha's abilities, he would be dead within moments.

"What is that?" Psamantha stared.

An enormous white cloud of steam had obscured the battle. Throughout the water the screams of Python reverberated. Something was hurting it.

Soon it was silent. The others watched as the serpent's body slowly fell to the ocean floor and dissolved into dust. Then from out of the ball of steam, another thing glowing silver drifted to the ocean floor as well.

* * *

**A/N: **

**There are countless myths about the death of Orion, so I just tweaked a few strings and came up with the story you have just read. I did this to so just how much Artemis truly cared for Orion.**

**It is THE CENTERPIECE of the Epic, possibly of the entire series. It is the crucial turning point in Jamie's life. Defining him as a person.**

**You guys probably want Explanations. How can Jamie breath underwater? Why did his eyes change color? These answers and more will be revealed in the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19: Busted!

**A/N: Super long chapter YAY! & Final chapter for Part 2! (cricket?)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Busted!**

Jamie awoke in a pearl room. The walls shone with a faint luminesence just like a pearl. He lay on some type of pinkish-red, meaty material. The whole room looked like the inside of a giant oyster.

He slowly sat up. That was when he realized he was still underwater.

His friends stood at the end of the meat-colored bed. they looked very disconcerting. On their head were large bubbles. It distorted each of their features ever so slightly. Just enough to make their heads not quite

"That was awesome Jamie, whatever you did, you have to teach us." Eric said.

"Jamie what happened to your eyes." Ashley asked quietly. "Its like they went from Forest green to a Sea Blue."

"Really?" he asked.

Ashely nodded.

"And how come..." Eric began, and then everybody grew silent.

"Ashley you've just been claimed." he stated.

"So have you Eric." she replied.

They both quickly looked up to see the symbols floating above their heads.

Above Eric was a spool of thread loosly wrapped around some measuring tape. "So whose is it? I don't recognize the symbol." he said.

"Its Lachesis, one of the Fates." Jamie said. He didn't add that he had recently spoken to her.

"What's this one, Jamie?" Ashley asked excitedly. Above Ashley's head was a symbol. Jamie wasn;t sure what god or goddess it represented. It was a symbol of Three Islands. JAmie didn't remember any ocean god with that symbol. Yet it seemed strangely familiar.

"That's the symbol for Macaria."

The room was suddenly filled with a dull silver light. Everyone turned to the new voice. It was Artemis.

"Who?" everybody asked.

"Macaria is the daughter of Hades. She's in charge of the Isles of the Blessed, and Elysium. You're probably the first daughter of Macaria ever."

"Thank you Lady Artemis for allowing us to use your aparment while Jamie was resting."

"Your welcome." she replied. "Psamantha, Thalia has already rejoined the other Hunters at camp. I'm sending all of you back, except for Jamie. There are a few thing him and I need to talk about."

In a puff of silver smoke, the others vanished.

* * *

Artemis was suddenly in a silver bikini. Jamie let out a gasp. Wow, his mom was...well...hot.

Artemis laughed, and leaned forward, kissing Jamie on the check. Jamie blushed.

Why in Hades was he enjoying this.

"Jamie, we've got to talk."

Jamie nodded.

"You probably have a few questions."

"Yeah, I do. How am I breathing underwater? I thought only Poseidon's kids were suppossed to be able to do that, and what is with my eyes changing colors all of a sudden."

"Honey, I'm going to tell you everything."

Artemis began the story.

"It all began in the 1960s, Mortals were building vehicles that would take them to the moon. My moon. I was so worried that I went to my brother Apollo. He tricked me into swearing on the Styx that I would eventually have a child. I got him back by having you. You're the reincarnation of Orion." She slowly went into telling short version of how Orion was born.

"I know that. Eric's mom showed me."

"She did?"

Jamie nodded.

"How does that have anything to do with my breathing underwater or having blue eyes?"

"It's all because of your father, Poseidon."

"Wait. What! I thought you said that there wasn't anybody else involved. Only you and the spirit of Orion."

"There wasn't. What was important was the fact that Orion... I mean you... were or are, still considered in some way a son of poseidon, and my son as well." She said. "Orion was a demigod son of Poseidon, one mortal gene, one godly gene. When I decided to give birth to you, the mortal gene was burned away and replaced by a godly gene from me. Poseidon's godly gene wasn't burned away, and it remained. Its also the reason why you can't summon a bow and arrow, and are so calm in water."

"And the blue eyes?" Jamie asked.

"Orion had blue eyes."

Artemis and Jamie sat there silently for a few minutes.

His mother, his true love, had gone through so much. Jamie leaned over and kissed Artemis, on the lips, hoping to make her feel a little bit better. He kissed her like she hadn't been kissed for millenia (_she hadn't_). She returned the kiss.

"Jamie, we shouldn't be doing this." she said. "I'm a virgin goddess."

"I love you." Jamie said.

"I know, I love you too. But I made a promise to my father."

After a few moments Artemis remembered something. "Jamie wait. I think I have a solution. I want to test something I learned in India during the British Colonial Empire days. I want you to listen to the rhythm of my heart and try to make your heart match it."

Jamie put his head to Artemis's chest. He listen for the sound of her heart beating.

**Thump Thump...Thump Thump..Thump Thump**

He slowed his breathing, little by little.

**THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP**

Two hearts, side by side, beating at exactly the same moment.

Jamie suddenly became super aware of everything around him. He could sense Artemis's breath next to him. He could sense the gasps as his friends appeared right in the middle of the mess hall back at camp, during lunch. He could feel every speck of dust on the moon.

He turned his head to look at Artemis. She had the face of a fifteen year old, the same age as he was. _What is this?_ he thought, amazed.

She turned her him towards him. _This?_ she thought back happily. _This is love_.

She rolled over on top of him, and hugged him tightly.

_Um, Artemis_. He thought asked. _Is there a reason that I have a fur tail?_

Artemis giggled, and kissed him. _Shhhh, don't ruin the moment_.

Suddenly the entire room shook, breaking the connectivity between the two.

"**ARTEMIS**!" A voice boomed. "**GET HERE NOW**! Bring _HIM_ as well."

The look on Artemis was one of pure dread.

"Who was that?" Jamie asked.

"Oh Hades, no." She turned to Jamie. "That was my father. Zeus"

* * *

**A/N: **** Uh Oh! Busted! This cannot be good. **

**I guess after Jamie defeated Python, Apollo decided to go over his sister's head and told Zeus.**

**How will our hero get out of this predicament? Will he be able to stay with his true love, Artemis?**

**find out these and more in CHILD OF SILVER PART 3: THE RIGHT STUFF**


	20. Chapter 20: Part 3

**Child of Silver 3: The Right Stuff**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_**Suddenly the entire room shook, breaking the connectivity between the two.**_

**_"_"_ARTEMIS!" A voice boomed. _"_"GET HERE NOW! Bring HIM as well."_**

_**The look on Artemis was one of pure dread.**_

_**"Who was that?" Jamie asked.**_

_**"Oh Hades, no." She turned to Jamie. "That was my father. Zeus**"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Artemis at Olympus in a Silver Bikini_**

The pearly room and water suddenly disappeared, replaced with the throne room of Olympus.

Let me give you a picture. All of the gods, except Artemis are sitting on their thrones. Zeus has summoned Artemis but she's not there instantly. So he decides to forcibly call them from whatever they might be doing to Olympus.

In a blink of the eye Artemis and the demi-god in question appear dead center in the throne room. Artemis quickly stands up blushing. She's only wearing a silver bikini.

Jamie, on the overhand, remained awestruck and still laying on the floor for a few moments.

* * *

"Yay" Aphrodite yells, jumping up from her throne, fist pumped into the air in celebration. This earned a glare from Artemis. "Pay up Athena." A bag as big as Jamie's head passed between the two goddesses. He almost wondered what was between those two, but thought it better not to ask.

At the same time, Ares wolf-whistled, causing Artemis to turn even redder. This earn a glare from Apollo.

The other gods took a look at the fluffy tail on Jamie and began to laugh. Who would have thought that Artemis was a closet furry.

"Calm down." Zeus ordered. "I SAID CALM DOWN!"

In all of Olympus, not a single sound was heard.

After a few moments, Zeus had calmed down, enough for Artemis to speak.

"Daddy, It's not what it looks like." she said. Practically everyone on Olympus knew that Artemis could get whatever she wanted. It was amazing that it was Aphrodite's children were blessed with charmspeak instead of the Hunters.

"And what, does it look like?" Zeus asked.

"It looks like I broke my oath." she answered. "But I didn't."

'Enough," Zeus said. "WE MUST MAKE A DECISION." his voiced roared throughout the throne-room. 'Does this demigod live or die?"

"What have I done to deserve this?" Jamie thought.

" We will take a vote." Zeus continued. "Artemis, since you are emotionally involved, i am sorry but you will not be able to vote. Also since Dionysus has been suspended and is not here, he will not be voting either."

Artemis sat in her throne and pouted. She still looked the same age as Jamie, and was still wearing the silver bikini.

"Apollo?"

"Kill him."

"Hephaestus?"

"Kill him."

"Aphrodite."

"I'm a sucker for a love story. Let him live."

"Ares"

"Um..." he was elbowed very strongly in his ribs by Aphrodite, who batted her eyes. "Let him live."

"Demeter?"

"Kill him."

"Poseidon, brother, what is your decision?"

Poseidon looked over to Artemis, and smiled. "Let him live."

"And you Hera?"

"I say kill him."

"Four vote for killing him." Zeus proclaimed. "Four vote to let him live. It is up to my final vote."

Zeus looked around the throne-room. He especially looked at Jamie, Artemis. There was something very strange between the two of them. A web of thin, silver and nearly invisible strings. When he finally realized what the strings were, he was surprised that Artemis had gone this far.

His daughter and this demi-god's very spirits had been intertwined. She truly loved him, even though he was far from worthy.

"I vote to let him live."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

"On the following conditions. One, he must complete a quest for me, alone. Secondly, once he leaves Olympus, the two of you are not allowed to see each other in any way until the quest has been completed. "

The smell of ozone filled the air. Lightning cracked.

* * *

The next thing Jamie realized was that he was standing on the top of a table, his foot in a bowl of spaghetti. He was in the mess hall, back at camp half blood. He checked to be sure, and thankfully, his fluffy tail was gone.

"What in Hades..." came a familiar face.

Jamie looked down.

"Thalia!"

"Jamie!"

Thalia punched Jamie in the shoulder. "Ow!" he said.

"That's for stepping in my food." Instantly she gave in a hug. "That's for everything else."

Jamie looked up into the sky. As a son of Artemis he knew exactly where the moon should be. It was gone. He could still sense it was there, but it felt strangely detached from him, and was of course invisible.


	21. Chapter 21: Go West Young Demigod

**Chapter 2: Go West Young Demigod**

After Jamie had apologized to Thalia for stepping in her food he sat next to her, after getting his own.

"Hey Thalia," Jamie asked. "Do you see the moon?"

"Sure," she replied pointing out the place where Jamie had known it would be.

"So that's part of what Zeus meant when he said we're not allow to "see" each other in any way." He thought.

"Is something on your mind, Jamie?"

"Uh..no, its nothing."

"Artemis told us to go back to camp after we get done eating. So it might be a while before we see each other again."

He hugged all the hunters wishing them good hunting as they left.

When he got to Cabin Eight, Tess was already there, tossing up and down some kind of silver ball. She was moving her arms all over the place, which made the ball look like it was floating. At first it looked like a plain ball, like one of those Fushigi things, but Jamie heard a small click and the ball became studded with spikes. It was a weapon to mesmerize and then throw at your foes. It was beautiful.

Jamie watched Tess practice with her weapon for so long that he lost track of time. It was very calming.

KNOCK KNOCK came from the door. the ball dropped elegantly onto Tess's bed. the door slowly creaked open. "Oh Hi Rachel." Tess said.

Jamie turned. Rachel was holding a manila envelope. It had a dark outline of a lightning bolt. It had come from Olympus. It had come from Zeus.

"Jamie, you've got mail. It just arrived." she said, handing it to him. "Ow." a small zap of static electricity zapped his hands.

"Happened to me too when Hermes delivered it." Rachel said.

Jamie opened it. "Its a quest prophecy."

"Hey, that's my job." Rachel whined. Outside thunder boomed. "Sorry."

Jamie began to read.

**_If to prove, by True Love's Test,_**

**_Journey alone into the West,_**

**_Return to Zeus, his newest Child._**

**_Across the plains, and deserts Wild,_**

**_Take from glass, a burning drink,_**

**_Never to sever, thy true love's link._**

Jamie looked up. Rachel was teary eyed, and so was Tess.

"That was beautiful." they both said.

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie replied "But what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure about all of it. Most of the time I can't remember my prophecies."

"_**If to prove by True love's Test**_. Well, Jamie, that means that you have to prove that you truly love your true love by completing this quest."

"What about the next part?"

"Pshhh," Tess said. "Anyone can tell what that means. _**Journey alone into to the West**_, means that duh, you have to go alone. Nobody else is allow to go with you, and you have to bring back to Zeus his newest daughter. That, we can't be sure of. We don't have any clues as to what exactly she is. A demigod? A goddess?"

"I'm not sure." Jamie said "Good point. It'd be nice to know I got the right person."

"I don't have the faintest idea about the last part." Tess said. "What about you Rachel?"

"I'm not sure." she replied. "Jamie, since you got the letter today, you should probably pack some supplies and leave within the next couple of days."

"Yeah. I'll start packing tommorrow. Do you think that you could arrange some airplane tickets for me."

"Where I get them for?"

"I have this strange feeling like I should go to San Francisco."

**to be continued Chapter 3****A/N: I would like reviews. I hate to do this but I would like to have at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

* * *

**I'll make it easy. What do you think the prophecy means? Is Zeus's daughter a goddess or a demigod?**


	22. Chapter 22: WiFi Fury

**Chapter 3: Google myspace, and I'll Facebook your Yahoo**

* * *

**Internet HQ, Silicon Valley, California**

She took a bite out of a red apple. She didn't like waiting. If her father wanted her badly enough, all he had to do was send some electricity.

She noticed a boy slowly approaching her. She adjusted the aviator goggles on top of her head so they stopped slipping down in front of her eye. "Let me guess, dreams told you to come to this building?"

The boy nodded. "Hi, I'm Jamie O'Ryan." the boy said, extending his hand.

"I'm Διαδίκτυο, but you can call me Dia."

"It's nice to meet you Dia." Jamie replied.

Dia tossed the apple away in the trash can. "So where to first?"

Jamie took out a map of the US. "Well, we can't go back on a plane, since the prophecy says that we can't. I checked. All the planes are delayed due to a freak storm coming in off the coast. So I figure that our first step would be to take bus to Las Vegas. I already bought the tickets, so we should be on the road in about an hour."

* * *

Jamie watched as the forest became mountains. He had a strange feeling like someone, or something bad was about to happen.

The bus had stopped at a small restroom in the middle of nowhere. Everyboy had started to get back on the bus. That was when Jamie realized it was about to hit the fan.

Up in front a old lady was passing by the driver's seat. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless grayish green-knit hat that shadowed her face. She put her paisley purse into a seat. Briefly, she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittering. Jamie was sick to his stomach.

"Heads up," Jamie whispered to Dia. "There's a Fury."

"Oh no not again," Dia whined.

Not a mile from the rest area, the Fury made its move. It did nothing to conceal its identity from the two of them. There was a look of pure maddening rage on her face.

Jamie flashlight quickly became a spear embeeding itself into the Fury. As soon as the blade connected, she screamed and exploded into dust.

The bus quickly pulled to a stop.

"We should go." Jamie told Dia pulling her along to the front of the bus, "The monsters probably know where we are by know, and I plan on going someplace else."

Dia broke down sobbing on the side of the road. "I can't stand it anymore, I'm sorry. It my fault the monsters...I'm the reason the monster show up. They always find me."

"It's not you, it's your scent. You're a daughter of Zeus, so the monsters are drawn to you." Jamie tried to consul her.

"No, You don't understand" she yelled. "I am Zeus's daughter, but I'm NOT a Demigod. I am Diadiktyo, the goddess of the Internet."

"I thought Hermes..."

"Hermes just deals with e-mail, IMs and stuff. I'm the other things like Yahoo, Google, Facebook, and Youtube."

"What does that have to do with monsters?"

"Demigods can't use cell phones. It's like it flips a switch to a big neon sign. I'm the very personification of that. For me it's like that switch is always on."

"Okay."

Dia stopped crying. "You mean you don't want to abandon me in the middle of nowhere?"

"Nah"

"Monsters will find us all the time, you'll probably have to fight them all."

"I think maybe that's why your dad sent me. You see, I'm Orion, the great warrior, reborn and also the son of Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."


	23. Chapter 23: We meet a herd of unicorns

**Chapter 4: We meet a Herd of Unicorns**

"So who's your mother?" Jamie asked. "Was she a mortal or a goddess?"

It had been a few hours from when they gotten off of the bus, and they were still in the forested mountains of California.

"My mom's Hera." Dia stated proudly.

They were off the main road and were now on a for-all-purposes a thing that would be called a path. It was entirely made from gravel, and thick clumps of grass obscured the road for lengths at a time.

Jamie and Dia didn't talk much. They just continued to head toward the east.

Soon the path stopped in a small valley. It was surrounded by the Rockies on every side except for the way that headed back to California. In the valley, there looked to be a herd of wild horses.

"Maybe I can catch a few of those horses so that we can ride them." Jamie said. He immediately bagan running down the hill toward the herd.

"Wait Jamie! I don't think that those are horses." Dia ran down the hill trying to get him to stop.

Jamie and Dia were much closer to the "horses" when the entire herd's head shot up, like deer who hear a startling noise in a meadow.

They were definitely NOT horses. As all the heads rose, a long lance like tooth rose with them. They neighed in alert, and Jamie could see their mouths, lined with shark teeth. "What in Hades are these things?" he yelled, coming to an instant stop.

"Jamie, don't move." Dia ordered. "And definitely do NOT make loud noises." Cautiously she moved closer and closer to the monsters.

"What are these things?" Jamie asked again.

Dia slowly began to pet the thing. It calmly went back to eating some grass. There were only a few remaining in the field, the rest scattering to the winds. Jamie figured that they weren't dangerous, since they didn't attack Dia, and slowly walked up to her. As soon as he was within a dozen feet of the two, the horse lifted its head and hissed, barring its teeth.

Sparks of electricity shot from Dia's hand to the thing, and it whimpered, and immediately went back to eatting grass. "This, Jamie is a unicorn." She said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. There's no way from the traditional idea of a unicorn to actually exist. That idea came about because this creature was able to manipulate in some small way, the mist. They used the mist to trick wild animals, and sometimes even people into a trap. In reality they are a type of carnivorous horse. The "horn" is like a narwhal's. An incisor that had grown into a horn. The horn come from it's mouth, not it's forehead."

"Oh." Jamie said. "Do you think we can use them to get to Las Vegas."

"Not in your life. Those things would tear anyone who isn't a god into pieces."

"So why isn't it attacking you?"

"I'm a virgin maiden. That was one thing the stories got correct, at least"

She slapped the unicorn on the rump and it sped away into the mountains. "It's getting late. We should make camp here. I think that on the other side of that lake there's another small road."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the relatively short chapter**

**A little more about Dia, she's the most recent godly offspring of Zeus and Hera. She's the goddess of the internet, and is only a few decades old. Because she is the goddess of the internet, monsters are naturally attracted to her, like how monsters are attracted to demigods who use cell-phones.**

**Sometimes the monsters don't see bother her, but when they do, she's not a good fighter, and gets hurt, but because she is a god, she heals.**

**One good side, is that if you are traveling with her, you always have service. She's like a walking wireless hotspot**


	24. Chapter 24: Laughing Dogs of Las Vegas

**Chapter 5: The Laughing Dogs of Las Vega**

They made camp for the night but did get a restfull sleep.

The wind howled against the tent seeming to beckon them outside. "Jamieeeee" it sometimes called. "Diaaaaaa" it called at others. Luckily nothing attacked them and during the night, and they made it across the lake to the other road.

The wind continued to assail them, calling their names.

"Jamieeeee….Diaaaaaa" it shrilled.

It went on for hours and hours. It continued even though they were now in the desert plains of Nevada.

Endless sparse plain stretch on forever, the only hint of a landmark was the electric posts on the side of the road.

"Dia?" Jamie asked, worry dripping from his voice. "That isn't the wind, is it?"

Dia shook her head. She pointed to a nearby hill. On top of it were what looked to be, coyotes? It was like they automatically knew that they were discovered and dispersed.

"What are they?"

"Lecucotas. They're like hyenas. Instead of a set of teeth however it just has a single bony ridge. It they eat a thing, they leave nothing behind. Bones, muscle, you name it, they'll eat it. They're also good at imitating voices. "

"How do I fight them?"

"You don't. These things would eat weapons. Celestial bronze, Stygian iron, Imperial gold, they'll eat any weapon like it's nothing."

"Then what are we going to do?" Jamie said impatiently.

"I'm going to summon some help to get us out of here. I need you to make sure these thing don't get too close, or else we're both dead."

She knelt down and began drawing a picture.

The howling laughter of the wind, what Jamie now knew to be the voices of the Lecucotas. They clung to the edges of the hill, testing the duo's defenses.

Jamie witched on his flashlight, and instantly felt safe. When he looked off into the ravenous lecucotas, the fear returned. They were smiling.

The pack of lecucotas charged.

Maybe if I project the light of the spear as a weapon, they won't eat that, Jamie thought. The spear now resembled a sarissa more than a normal spear. Waving it around, no lecucota dared to get with 21 feet of him.

The Lecucotas slowing began testing the Sarissa of light, nibbling of the edges of the blade, and instantly spitting out the light. Slowly the weapon became shorter and shorter.

"Are you almost done!" Jamie yelled. He turned and recognized the pattern she was etching into the earth, a Giant Eagle.

"Almost just hold them off a little bit longer."

The Lecucotas were mere feet away. Jamie realized he was going to have to do this the hard way. He thrust the spear into one of the beasts chest and quickly pulled it back. It had not been eaten. All he had to do was attack and keep the weapon, and himself, away from the ever consuming mouths.

Five minutes later, twelve corpses did not surround Jamie and Dia. They had been eaten by the others.

"Okay!" Dia yelled. "Ready."

Storm clouds appeared out of nowhere. A giant bird that seemed to be made of lightning descended, lightning issuing forth from it's wings, killing another dozen lecucota.

Jamie and Dia jumped onto its back and ascended into the sky, while the lecucota were busy gorging upon the recently deceased.

* * *

**A/N: The entire Part 3 is chopped filled with monster battles, that get progressively bigger and bigger in scale and power. Basically each chapter between the beginning and the end, during the quest, highlights a main monster battle. Once they get to Olympus, these stop and the story gets back on track.**

**Monsters so Far:**

**Furies (1),**

**Carnivorous Unicorns (by the way, what did you guys think about those?)**

**Lecucotas**

**Please Read and Review**


	25. Chapter 25: Battle on Cloud Nine

**Chapter 6: Battle on Cloud Nine**

Dia and Jamie were high above the ground now, on a giant eagle-like animal. Its feathers were dark, with electric neon blue tips along some of the feathers, which caused it to look like a bolt of lightning.

"What are these things?" Jamie asked. He found him asking the goddess that question a lot. Either she used her powers as goddess of the internet and found the information, or she had a lot of experience with nearly every kind of monster in existence.

"Πουλί βροντής, Birds of Thunder, The Eagles of Zeus. More commonly known as Thunderbirds" the goddess replied.

"Good thing we got into the sky. I've only heard of a few monsters that inhabit the sky; like Anemoi."

"Well… "The goddess began, but then stopped. "You're right. There aren't many monsters that call the sky their home. You do all the fighting, because I always get hurt. It takes a lot out on you. You should get some rest. "

**Somewhere over Kentucky**

Jamie awoke several hours later, refreshed.

The sky had gotten darker and morning had begun anew.

"Oh thank the Gods," Dia exclaimed. "You're finally awake. I've been trying to wake you for the past three hours, ever since I saw that dark cloud off in the distance. "She pointed to the horizon behind them. "I tried to outrun them, but they're beginning to catch up."

"They?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Dia said, sarcastically. "Remember when I said there weren't many monsters that called the sky their home. Well…. I lied. There're lots. Not just Anemoi. There're Griffons, Harpies, Stygmilion Birds, and the occasional rabid phoenix."

A plume of fire erupted from the approaching cloud.

The sky soon was filled with the flapping of a multitude of wings, and the shrieks of every type of bird imaginable.

Jamie looked into the stormy gray eyes of an anemoi, and he felt it. His eyes glazed over in a red haze.

He leapt off the Thunderbird and plunged his spear into the anemoi, dissolving it into a handful of golden dust that was instantly scattered into the wind.

He landed on a griffon and had only a few seconds before stabbing that beast as well and using it as a platform to the other monsters.

A plume of fire blazed past him, incinerating his left sleeve, and causing his left arm to steam and sizzle. Immediately he grabbed the throat of the phoenix with his other hand choking it to death. Kicking it to the ground far below, he fell downward to a harpy.

It shrilled so loudly that Jamie covered his ears.

A shadow passed over him. Hunter instinct helped him move quickly. He rolled himself to the underside of the harpy as the quills from a Stygmilian bird landed into the Harpie's back.

"JAMIE!"

Jamie turned. A dozen yards before him, Anemoi had taken hold of Dian and lifted her off of the thunderbird, kicking and screaming.

"Noo!" Jamie said furiously. He flung the now dead carcass of a harpy toward the anemoi who had taken Dia.

He landed on another anemoi, and tried to leap towards the mass of writing gray cloud. To no avail. Jamie turned to the anemoi. A stormy hand clutched tightly to his leg holding him in punched at the anemoi head, only causing it to laugh as it continuously reform. Other anemoi soon surrounded him.

Jamie's rage was tremendous. His eyes shone with a harsh silver light, soon followed by his entire body, causing the anemoi pain It tried to let him go, but no Jamie was the one holding it in place. Grabbing ahold of it head, Jamie gave it a quick twist, and the monster dissolved into a fine golden dust.

His harsh gaze looked for more enemies but they were all gone, none of them remained. Those who hadn't ran away, he had killed.

Something wasn't right. Then Jamie realized. He was still thousands of feet up in the sky, and the ground was getting closer by the second, be it ever slowly.

**To be continued: Chapter 7: How I learned to Fly and Fry**

* * *

**A/N: So… Allright, a entire army of flying monsters… cool. IT ONLY GETS BETTER**

**Hopefully the next chapter is a little bit longer (since it describes the epic fall AND possibly a battle with a monster (in kentucky no less)) but no promises**

**700-800 words a chapter seem to work out pretty well so far in my opinion.**

**Problem: Jamie is thousands ( I think 22,000 is a nice number) of feet up in the air, and is falling.**

**Here is your turn to participate. I will not be able to get the next chapter until I have a handful ( about 3-5 reviews) telling me… **

**What should Jamie do next?**

**Pray for help**

**Send a letter (trust me, it might work)**

**As always, Please Read and Review **


	26. Chapter 26: How I learned to Fly

**Chapter 7: How I learned to Fly**

Falling to your death is really boring, especially if you had ADHD. You just couldn't stare at the ground for over five minutes… Oh look a cloud.

Jamie looked toward the place where he knew the full moon was supposed to be. _I love you_, he thought.

Maybe praying to the gods would work.

"Almighty Zeus, please help me out" He pleaded. Nope, it wasn't going to happen. Maybe if he tried one of the other gods. Aeolus, nothing.

With Athena he got lucky.

"Jamie," a small voice whispered in his ear. "Ask Hermes." It continued to tell him what exactly to do.

Still tens of thousands of feet above the ground, and with plenty of enough time to write a letter, Jamie called out for Hermes.

"Hermes!" Jamie yelled. "I beseech thee."

An instant later, a young man wearing sandals appeared next to him laughing. "Oh this is priceless." He said. "Do what do you want."

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of drachmas. "I need an instant delivery of…" He told the god what he needed and a smile stratched across the messenger god's face. It was a trick worthy of one of his own children.

Hermes popped out and popped back. He was carrying what looked to be a type of backpack.

"Thank you Hermes."

"Don't mention it. By that I mean tell everyone you know because this has to be one for the record books." The god said, and vanished.

Jamie opened the backpack. Even though he was falling to his doom, it was still funny. Along with what he had asked for, was a pair of shoes.

He took them out and let go, where they instantly shot up into the sky.

He then activated the other package.

A large canvas billowed forth from the backpack. It was a parachute.

"Just in time too." Jamie said. The ground was only a few hundred feet away. It was just enough to make the landing sting, but not damage him severely or kill him.

He could just make out exactly where he was going to land. It was in an empty parking lot of a Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant.

Once he was only a few feet away from the ground, he braced himself for landing. He looked into the sky and thanked the gods.

He was seriously hungry.

Hardly anybody was working, so it wasn't that long of a wait to get a small plate for the buffet. He set aside the best piece of chicken and finished his meal, refreshed.

Luckily for all demigods on missions, every single restaurant had a sacrificial fire that was hidden by the mist. Mortals saw trash cans and places to return the trays. To the person unobscured, they were tiny fires to offer sacrifices to the gods.

"To Hermes" He said, dumping the piece of chicken into the fire. Hermes had really help out back there and it only felt natural to Jamie that he should return something in gratitude.

Jamie looked into the sky, the horde of air monsters that taken Dia to the North. _Where did they take her? _He wondered.

He didn't notice when a sixteen-wheeler pulled to the back of the store. It shook on it wheels from side to side, like something big was trying to find its way out.

Steel peeled back from the side of the sixteen-wheeler. A harsh noise, like a hissing-crow issued forth from the darkness, finally catching Jamie's attention.

Two large scaly talons reached out to touch the ground. They were followed by a large, bulbous, scaly body partially covered with feathers.

For once, Jamie knew his monsters. The creature that stood before him was a cockatrice, sometimes refered to as a basilisk, the unholy offspring of a chicken's egg hatched by a toad.

Jamie quickly shut his eyes. The gaze of a cockatrice could kill. Daring a peek, he saw that the animal was more interested in the garbage, and not him. It was greedily picking at any bit of food that it could find.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm splitting the reaching the ground and fighting the basilisk into two separate chapters. Why? Because I can. And because I need to do some research on how to kill some basilisks.**

**Hope you guys liked the **_**INSTANT DELIVERY**_** idea. I also hoped you enjoyed the trashbins at restaurants being sacrificial fires for **_**DEMIGODS-ON-THE-GO**_**.**

**Feel free to use these concepts in your own fiction if you get the chance. Remember to thank me for it if you do.**


	27. Chapter 27: I Kentucky Fry a Basilisk

**Chapter 8: I Kentucky Fry a Basilisk...Kinda**

The basilisk was greedily going after every bit of trash food in the dumpster.

"So, I wonder if this is part of the 11 herbs and spices." Jamie thought to himself.

He racked his brain trying to dig up any information that he could remember about basilisks from the lessons at camp. Basilisks did something. They could kill or turn you into stone with a single glance, or a single breath, Jamie couldn't remember which.

If he couldn't look at the thing, then he would use a different strategy than if he simply couldn't get in front it, and vice versa.

He decided to go with the not seeing part and try an attack from behind. Hopefully that would cover all the bases, he thought.

Slowly, he snuck up behind the overgrown chicken. He let out a blood-curdling battle cry as he leapt onto the back of the basilisk, landing on its neck and not daring to look into its eyes. Jamie thrust his spear into the beast's neck.

It glanced off the side, as if the monster was made out of metal.

He tried again, and again the killing blow simply glanced off to the side. There was no way of simply killing this beast.

Sensing the attack, it began to buck and kick, trying to get the nuisance off of its back.

"Aha," Jamie said. There are very few things that could kill a basilisk, and all he had to do was hang on. Three things could kill a basilisk, the crow of a rooster, looking at itself in a mirror, or a weasel.

Jamie did not a mirror, or a weasel, so he needed to find a rooster.

He dug into the basilisk's feathers, and held on for dear life. It was out of his hands. He silently prayed to the gods that there was a farm nearby.

Underneath of him, he could feel the basilisk running. In all likelihood, it was no longer in the parking lot of the KFC. Shadows danced behind his eyelids. The basilisk continued to run, doing everything to get the creature off of its back.

Then it rolled. His eyes shut, Jamie felt the cool, damp grass as the basilisk tumbled. Jamie had let go. Any minute the basilisk would peck at him into a million pieces. Shadow fell upon him.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO" a sound echoed from the distance.

The shadow departed.

Only after a few minutes was Jamie brave enough to open his eyes.

A dozen feet away, at the base of a large tree, the basilisk lay dead. It body, slowly dissolving into golden dust, leaving only the head. Jamie was disappointed. He had hoped that he might be able to test whether it tasted like chicken. He had never had basilisk before.

Jamie looked into the horizon, the sun was beginning to set. Throwing his jacket over the decapited head of the basilisk, it made a decent pillow.

He awoke the next morning, nudged by a horse.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up."

He looked again at the horse. It was cloudy gray and white, and had a charred black brand of a lightning bolt. Its wings moved up and down as it breathed.

"Thank you Zeus." Jamie said, looking up into the sky. It was a little late, but it's better late than never.

He tied the basilisk head up in his jacket, and leapt onto the back on the Pegasus.

"Alright boy, just fly me where we need to go."

The Pegasus took a deep breath and leapt into the air. Soon it was was flying to the North, but also a little to the East.

Jamie watched the multitude of cities just now waking up below him. The lights of night slowly faded as the bright morning sun rose from the east.

Soon the Pegasus whined. They had arrived.

Jamie looked to the front. Mist hung heavily around this area, rising from water at the edge of an enormous waterfall. A ship could be seen at the bottom near the base of the falls. The tiny figure of a woman was out in front, arms outstretched.

As the Pegasus flew closer, Jamie could hear her yells and screams. It was Dia. On the ship, the mortals simply stood there, like the girl was invisible.

The Pegasus dived toward the ship.

Jamie leapt from the horse's side, the basilisk head attached to his belt. He ran up to Dia, and quickly untied her.

"Jamie, you have to go." she said. Her voice was hoarse, and dry. "It's a trap."

A plume of water erupted from the falls.

**To be continued**_**: **__**Chapter 9: Maiden of the Mists**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Please Read and Review**

**Also check out **_**The War of Eris**_** in Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus crossover. Its the direct sequel to the COS (Child of Silver) series. Its only a prologue right now, but it will eventually grow ( after COS 3 is finished).**

**Guesses at the next monster? **

**It will be the last one they encounter, and then it's off to Olympus.**

_**Take from glass, a burning drink,**_

_**Never to sever, thy true love's link**_

**I bet you guys have figure out this part of the prophecy. Or have you?**


	28. Chapter 28: The Maiden of the Mist

**A/N: So sorry for the Short Chapter but the next part of the action just deserves it's own chapter. **

**It just doesn't fit right with the battle in this one. I can't help posting so much I have **

** ADHD probably - I post waaay too often then I probably should**

**and maybe Dyslexia (I can read and write well, but put large grouping of words, like in a textbook, I go blank)**

**Yay, I'm a Demigod!**

**Once again, please R&R. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and for reading my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Maiden of the Mists**

_A plume of water erupted from the falls._

Then two other plumes of water shot out of the waterfall on either side of the first one.

As the mist cleared, it revealed a long tentacle, as thick as a school bus.

The boat shook violently.

The waterfalls stopped. Thirty five million gallons of water ceased to flow.

"Oh no! An earthquake!" Mortals screamed behind him.

"Gods, what fools these mortals be." Jamie thought.

The bare rocky face of the falls was exposed, the monster with it as well.

"The Kraken!" Dia yelled. She strained even harder to get loose.

Jamie ran up to her.

His sword couldn't cut through the ropes fast enough. The boat was rocking back and forth. It was on the verge of capsizing.

"Jamie, you can't fight it. It's too strong."

Jamie had to admit it. Dia was right. The kraken was as big as a Macy's day parade balloon, if not bigger. ITs hide was made out of stone itself. There was no way that his weapons would have any effect.

The boat pitched from side to side. The bundle containing the basilisk's head rolled with each wave.

Jamie remembered something from a movie he had seen months ago about the Greek Gods. It had a kraken in the movie as well, but it was nowhere near as ugly as the actual thing.

In the movie the hero had slain medusa and used her head to turn the thing into it would work for him. "_It was worth a shot"_, Jamie thought.

He ran and picked up the basilisk's head and returned to the front of the ship. Unwrapping it, holding it with one hand.

The fire red kraken stared out from its abode behind the falls. It stared into the yellow eyes of the dead basilisk.

Slowly fire red became stone gray.

Jamie turned to face the kraken. It's body turned light gray, like the color of drying concrete.

He tossed the head of the basilisk into the water. In one swift flick of the sword the remaining bonds holding Dia captive were broken.

"Thank you." Dia said.

Jamie looked at the falls. They were a simple cliff face now. No water ran over them. Niagara Falls was gone.

"We are close enough to Olympus now." Dia said happily. "I can transport us there."

Jamie nodded, relieved that this quest was finally reaching its conclusion.


	29. Chapter 29: The Burning Drink

**Chapter 10: The Burning Drink**

_"We are close enough to Olympus now." Dia said happily. "I can transport us there."_

_Jamie nodded, relieved that this quest was finally reaching its conclusion._

He blinked, and the next moment he opened his eyes, they were filled with a radiant light. The sound of applause surrounded them. They were in the middle of the throne room of Olympus, and the gods were applauding.

Jamie turned as red as a clam. He looked over to the throne of Artemis, and his heart skipped a beat. He could she her again. She smiled and waved. He waved back.

"Father! Mother!" Dia yelled happily. She ran up to Zeus and Hera and embraced them tightly.

Hermes attempted to sneak out of Olympus. Dia turned suddenly. "Hermes!" she yelled, her voice echoing across the sky. "You and I have to have a little talk"

Hermes squirmed but there was no escape.

"What's the deal with going around saying that you invented the internet?" Dia said; her hands on her hips. "I'm the goddess of the Internet, I should know. All you do is email."

"Hey!" Hermes said. "E-mails really important"

"But it's not the entire internet!" Dia shot back.

"ENOUGH! Hermes! Dia! Stop your bickering" Zeus echoed. "Jamie O'Ryan. Step forward."

Jamie sheepishly took a step.

"You have returned my daughter to Olympus. As you might have noticed you can see Artemis."

Jamie smiled.

"However, I do not approve of the relationship between you two. My daughter is a goddess, and you are a demigod. Her son at that."

"Father" Artemis interrupted. "I am willing to step down from my position as goddess and become a mortal, if it means I would be able to see Jamie."

Gasps washed over the entirety of Olympus.

"Sister," Apollo began to say, but was immediately cut off by the harsh gaze his sister turned immediately upon him.

"Well Father?" she asked.

"You love him that much?" Zeus said softly. "Enough to give up your immortality and become a mortal?"

"I do." Artemis said firmly.

"Then…" Zeus began.

Jamie prayed that Zeus didn't like being interrupted so often. He hoped that it wasn't something that happened so much that it had become cliché. "Wait." He said.

He took Artemis's hand in his. "Artemis, I can't let you do this."

Aphrodite hastily scribbled a note and the Olympians passed it down to Zeus. Reading it he smiled.

Artemis returned to her throne. "Jamie. Aphrodite has suggested an alternative course of action. We have all agreed for it." Zeus handed him the note.

In pink, cursive letters it read. "Make him a god. Y or N" Below were check marks, all under the Y next to each god. (except artemis, her spot was blank)

"Jamie O'Ryan, son of Artemis. We have decided that you shall become a god."

"Ganymede!"

A young boy walked up to him, from next to Zeus's throne carrying a golden cup. Steam wafted from the contents. Inside was a golden amber liquid. Ambrosia.

"_Take from glass, the Burning Drink, Never to sever true love's link_" Jamie recalled the words of the prophecy.

Jamie took the glass and drained the contents into his mouth. The fire struck him instantly. It was as if he was being burned alive. His hair singed, his bone exploded into flames.

"Kneel Jamie, and you shall be decided." Zeus said.

Through the pain, Jamie could do nothing but obey.

**(a/n: sorry the Greek text didn't work, I was going to have all three, Greek, Latin, and then an english translation)**

"_Jamie filius Artemis. Statutum est. __Surge Deus spatii, Protector ut astros nautos."_ **(Latin)**

"Jamie, son of Artemis. It has been ordained. Arise, God of the Wild of Space, Protector of astronauts."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. That's it for the Child of Silver trilogy.**

**Reactions? Entire saga overall? **

**Fret NOT. THE WAR OF ERIS is the sequel!**

**What kind of duties might you expect Jamie to perform as the God of Space?**

**If you have read the prologue to that story, that "newly made god" at the beginning. Yep, it's Jamie.**

**I was really thinking about Artemis stepping down, but Jamie stopped her. Oh, how romantic. Now that they're both Gods, virginity smurginity…I mean take a look at Athena. Gods can do WHATEVER they want.**


End file.
